Die Wahl des Hauses
by Keeline
Summary: Was währe wenn? Wenn Severus als Schüler nicht alleine gewesen währe? Wenn er jemanden gehabt hätte der ihm den Rücken freihält?
1. Sand ins Getriebe der Zeit

Disclaim: Sie gehören nicht mir. Leider. Sie gehören der Dame Rowling. Wenn sie mir gehören *würden* müsste ich nicht mehr jeden Tag um 6.00 Uhr aufstehen. Und ich würde endlich mal mit Buch Nr. 5 fertigwerden. `heul´

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es ist eine Realitätsalternative. Ja?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

POV: Prof. Trelawney

Es fiel mir nicht sehr schwer ihn in dem Gemeinschaftsraum ausfindig zu machen. Die Vision war sehr deutlich gewesen und er schon jetzt unverwechselbar wenn man gesehen hatte wie seine Spätere Erscheinung sein würde.  
Die Erstklässler waren hier versammelt worden bis sie in den Speisesaal geführt werden würden. Bis die Auswahl bereit war.  
Er sah eigentlich noch ganz gewöhnlich aus. Seine Haare waren etwas heller als ich sie kannte, nicht schwarz sondern dunkelbraun und dafür lang. Sie gingen einen guten Handbreit länger als die Schultern. Auch wenn sie mit großer Strenge zurück gebunden waren. Der größte Kontrast war allerdings in seinen Augen zu sehen. Sie waren lebendig. Er war ein lebendiger aufgeweckter 11 Jähriger. Wie abgehärtet und verbittert er später sein würde war bis jetzt Gott sei dank noch nicht erahnbar. In meinen Gedanken blitzte kurz eine Vorstellung auf. Wie eine übermächtige schwarze Silhouette über dem jungen Severus ragte und ihn mit seinem Schatten befiel. Wie sich das unheilbringende Abbild von Snape Senior über seinen Sohn ergoss und auch ihn verdunkelte. Dann wieder der Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinen Farben und dem Lärm der neuen schnatternden Schüler. Es wurde Zeit.

POV: Ende.

Der Hut lag bereit an seinem Platz, gewillt zu entscheiden welches Haus heute welchen Schüler erhalten würde.

Die junge Sybill Triwayn nahm das sprechende Kleidungsstück und presste ihn an sich wie man einen Hund oder eine Katze herzte. Etwas von dem man wußte das es nicht protestieren konnte dem man aber auch keinen Schaden zufügen wollte.  
"Hallo Sybill. Hier um deine neuen Hofflepufs zu betrachten?" Sie lächelte etwas auf den Hut hinab. Nein. Deswegen war sie nicht hier. Das könnte sie auch durch ihre Kugel. Ihre Stimme war sehr ernst.  
"Bitte Hut, es ist ungemein wichtig. Du wirst einen Jungen heute Abend haben. Lange dunkle Haare, in schwarzen Samt gekleidet. Der Familien nach wirst du ihn sofort zu den Slitherins stecken wollen und er hat auch alles was er dort braucht. Witz, Durchhaltewillen, Gewandtheit, Flexibilität und dieses gewisse du weißt schon was das die Slitherins zu Slitherins macht. Mehr noch als Carisma. Aber er hat auch Mut und Treue in sich, er wird Dumbledore gut dienen, mit ganzer Kraft und über die Vernunft hinaus. Er ... du darfst in nicht zu einem Slitherin machen! Stecke ihn wohin du willst, aber nicht zu den grün silbernen Schlangen. Es wird sein Untergang sein. Ich konnte es sehen."

Der Hut überlegte, presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Wenn er Mut und Treue hat und Klugheit noch dazu, dann wird er ein Gryffindor. Die Slitherins sind nicht als einzige gewitzt. Und meine Wahl hätte ihn wirklich getötet?" Sie war zwischen einem Nicken und einem Kopfschütteln gefangen.   
"Das Wessen er sich als Slitherin stellen mußte wird ihn letztendlich die Seele und das Leben kosten. Nicht deine Wahl. Die Schlange würde von den Rädern der Zeit zerquetscht werden doch der Löwe wird bestehen."

Zufrieden legte sie den Hut zurück. Sie hatte die Gabe manchmal einen Fetzen der Zukunft erhaschen zu können und mit dieser Macht ging auch die Verantwortung einher zu helfen. Denn zu Anfang hatte sie nur beobachtet. Doch dann merkte sie das das Leben keinen Sinn hat wenn man sich nicht um Andere kümmert.  
*Werde ein großer Severus Snape. Ob als Löwe, Dachs oder Adler. Aber lebe.*

Sie stieg die Stufen zu ihrem Turm hinauf und ließ die anbrechende Zeremonie hinter sich. Wo zum ersten Mal seit unzähligen Generationen ein Abkömmling des Hauses Snape Manor nicht nach Slitherin kam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Man muß das Übel an der Wurzel packen und ihn retten solange es noch geht. Solange er nicht in den Teufelskreis aus Blutpflicht und Todesangst gestoßen wurde.

Es gibt eine Chance. Und ich denke gern an die Chance einer Möglichkeit. Solange nicht zum ersten Mal Blut in seine Kehle getröpfelt wurde um ihn auf den Geschmack zu bringen.  
Solange sie ihn nicht verdorben haben.


	2. Verbündete und Feinde

Es ist jetzt aktualisiert und teilweise auch vervollständigt. Wer mag kann es noch mal lesen, aber es hat sich nicht gar so viel verändert. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Langsam strömten die Schüler aus dem großen Saal. Schnatternd, sich allmählich hinter ihren Vertrauensschülern einreihend und mit diesen zu ihren neuen Häusern gehend.  
Der junge Severus stand etwas hilflos da, sah erst den Slytherins nach und dann den Gryffindors. Er war so sicher gewesen nach Slytherin zu kommen. Alle männlichen Angehörigen die nach Hoghwarts gegangen waren waren im Haus der grün silbernen Schlange aufgenommen worden. Und nun hatten sie ihn zu den Löwen geschickt. *Was wird Vater sagen?*  
Den Wortlaut konnte er sich sparen, es reichte das er bestimmt davon ausgehen konnte das dieser nicht begeistert sein würde.   
Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, drehte ihn herum. Ein schlanker Junge mit langen blond weißen Haaren stand da, von zwei Menschenaffen flankiert. Severus blinzelte und es wurden dämlich aussehende grobknochige Menschen daraus. Seine Aufmerksamkeit blieb trotzdem beim Kopf der Gruppe. Sehr kalt, berechnend und irgendwie... Slytherin artig. Eine dunkle Erinnerung tauchte aus seinem Gedächtnis auf. "Malfoy?" Damon Malfoy war mit Severus Vater befreundet und dieser hatte seinen Sohn auf einem der seltenen Besuche mal mit gebracht. Sie hatten sich den ganzen Abend angeschwiegen soweit er sich erinnerte.  
"Lucius Malfoy, genauer gesagt. Und du bist Severus Snape. Ein gutes angesehenes Haus. Und doch ein Gryffindor. Du bist eine Schande für die ganze reine Snape Linie!" Severus schnappte zurück, als ob ihn das nicht selbst belasten würde. "Glaubst du ich habe es mir ausgesucht?!" Der in teure Stoffe gekleidete und arrogante Mitschüler ging nicht darauf ein.  
"Gerade bei den Erbfeinden aller Slytherins zu landen. Doch selbst der gesündeste Baum hat mal einen faulen Apfel."  
Eine kleine Geste des Blonden und die Helfer trabten auf ihn zu. Aus Jedem von ihnen hätte man gut und gerne zwei seiner Bauart machen können. Severus Körperbau war schlank und schon recht groß er würde später vermutlich richtig aufschießen. Er würde elegant sein, mit dem Kopf argumentieren können und Gewalt nicht nötig haben. Doch sie waren grobgeschnitzt, wie Bulldogen. Sie konnten und wollten sich prügeln.  
War Lucius verrückt? Sie waren hier mitten in der Eingangshalle, da konnte er ihn doch nicht verprügeln lassen. Als einer der Jungs nach ihm griff zog Snape mit der freien Hand seinen Zauberstab und rief "Immobiles Totalis" Er zerrte etwas und sein Arm war wieder frei, der erstarrte Goyle konnte ihn nicht mehr halten. Ein stumpfes Etwas traf ihn von hinten am Kopf und er knickte teilbetäubt in die Knie. Es war Crable und das Etwas seine bloße Faust gewesen.  
Lucius trat vor ihn. "Braver Gryffindor. Da unten gehörst du auch hin. Auf Knien vor den Slytherins." Sein Blick war abschätzig und verachtend. Die Handlanger kümmerten sich umeinander während Malfoy den betäubten Snape an dessen langen Haaren hinter sich her zerrte und mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab an Gegenwehr hinderte.  
Eine neue Stimme: "Expelliarmus!" Malfoys Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen weg, verschwand im Dunkeln aus dem gleich darauf ein anderer Junge trat. Er musste ebenfalls Erstklässler sein, da seine Kleidung auch noch kein Wappen aufwies. "Ihr Slytherins kommt euch doch immer so toll vor und um so vieles besser. Und doch habt ihr es nötig drei gegen Einen anzutreten. Das ist erbärmlich." Lucius wollte zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen als ihn ein Hieb in die Seite traf. Aus Schreck und Schmerz ließ er Severus Haare los und dieser befreite sich. "Accio." Nun auch wieder bewaffnet lief er zu dem Jungen mit den wuscheligen braunblonden Haaren hinüber.  
"Verwinden wir hier." Die beiden tauchten ins Dunkel des Treppenaufgangs, waren damit fort, und Malfoy sah ihnen säuerlich nach. Das würde ein Nachspiel haben. Niemand mischte sich ungestraft in seine Angelegenheiten ein! 


	3. Die erste Nacht

Es ist jetzt aktualisiert und teilweise auch vervollständigt. Wer mag kann es noch mal lesen, aber es hat sich nicht gar so viel verändert. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Die Jungs liefen so schnell sie konnten, blieben schließlich keuchend am oberen Ende des Treppenhauses stehen und lächelten sich an. "Danke." Freundschaftliches auf den Rücken klopfen von Seiten des Brünetten während sie sich mit den Händen auf den Knien abstützten und nach Luft schnappten. So viele Treppen.   
"Kein Problem. Ich helfe gerne." Sie verstummten für ein paar Sekunden und versuchten Stimmen zu orten, ihre Gruppe konnte doch noch nicht so weit weg sein. Sonst würden sie einen Lehrer fragen müssen wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors lag und damit auch erklären wie sie den Rest hatten verlieren können. Lupins feine Ohren fingen etwas auf und er deutete Snape mitzukommen. "Was wollten die von dir? Ich hab´ nicht alles mitgekriegt." Severus schüttelte den Kopf, das ganze war irgendwie dämlich. "Sein Vater kennt meinen Vater und er hat sich aufgeregt das ich nicht in sein Haus kam." "Und deswegen wollte er dich von seinen Affen verprügeln lassen?" "Frag nicht." Sie sahen gerade noch wie das große Bild wieder zuschwang und sie ausschließen würde.   
"Halt, Stopp. Bitte!" Das Bild hielt inne und sah sie streng an. "Jetzt aber schnell Kinder."   
Sie schlüpften durch den Eingang und fanden sich im Gemeinschaftssaal der Löwen. Alles war golden oder rot. Hier und dort sah man auch in der Tapete ein sich aufbäumendes Einhorn. Der Saal war Groß genug um 150 Leute gleichzeitig aufzunehmen und trotzdem sehr gemütlich. Sie hörten wie eine Stimme die ihren Stimmbruch schon hinter sich hatte die einzelnen Schüler in die Schlafsaale verteilte. "Remus Lupin. Im kleinen Turm." Dann ein paar weitere Namen. "Susanna Pirelli. Oberer Erker. James Potter. Im kleinen Turm. Scott Pertches. Im unteren Erker." Indessen flüsterten die zwei miteinander. Bequeme, mit weichem wiederstandsfähigem Stoff überzogene Sessel säumten alle Wände des runden Raumes. Dort hatten sie sich niedergelassen. "Severus Snape. Im Turm." Bald war auch der letzte verteilt und 25 Paar Füße trappelten auf dem dicken Teppich. "Na dann mal los." Sie trabten ebenfalls los und fanden sich immer noch zusammen am Aufstieg zum Turm. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Remus. Du?" "Severus." Sie grinsten sich an. Der junge Snape hatte scheinbar einen Freund gefunden. Hinter ihnen traten noch zwei weitere Jungs zu ihnen. Beide Schwarzhaarig wobei der eine lange Haare hatte und der andere sehr zerschusselte. Eine schmale Metallrahmenbrille ruhte auf seiner Nase gab dem intelligenten Funkeln seiner braunen Augen aber keinen Abbruch.   
"Seit ihr auch bei uns?" "Sieht so aus." Sie schüttelten einander die Hände verschoben das restliche Zeremoniell aber nach oben. Dort hatten sie mehr Ruhe und konnten sich auch um ihr Gepäck kümmern.   
Im Pyjama auf ihren Betten liegend redeten sie noch ein wenig aber es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie waren eingeschlafen. 

Severus träumte schlecht. In seiner schwachen Erinnerung hatte sein Vater traurig auf ihn herab gesehen und langsam den Kopf geschüttelt. "Ein Gryffindor, Severus. Ausgerechnet die. Ich bin enttäuscht." Severus hatte kein Wort herausbringen können und als er am Morgen aufwachte war ihm ganz elend.   
Es war noch sehr früh, alle Anderen schliefen noch und so zog sich Snape seinen schwarzen Umhang über und schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal.   
Seine Füße tappten leise auf den Steinen und auf dem Teppich im Gemeinschaftssaal hörte man gar nichts.   
Er kannte die Wege nicht und die unzähligen Treppen und Gänge verwirten ihn doch so wie ein Hammer immer nach unten fällt wollen Vögel immer nach oben. Es war also anzunehmen das die Eulerei sich oben befinden mußte.   
Nach 20 Minuten hatte er sein Ziel gefunden und schrieb auf einem der Schulbögen Papier einen Brief an seine Eltern. Sie sollten es nicht von jemand anderem erfahren müssen. Gryffindor...   
Er schrieb noch das es ihm gut ging und das er schon einen Freund gefunden hatte. Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein also verabschiedete er sich mit einem: "Ich vermisse euch" und rollte das Papier ein. Eine der Eulen landete auf dem Tisch und hüpfte auf ihn zu. Sie wirkte frisch und ausgeruht obwohl sie zeitlich gerade von der Jagt kommen mußte. Mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit hielt sie ihm eines Ihrer Beine hin und er band die Nachricht daran fest. "Danke." Sie grute freundlich und erhob sich senkrecht in die Luft. Durch ein hoch gelegenes Fenster verschwand sie im rot betupften Himmel. Die Sonne ging auf.

Hinter ihm schlich sich Lupin wieder die Treppe hinab - lautlos - und wich in letzter Sekunde geschickt einer wandelnden Rüstung aus. Ihr Scheppern hätte das ganze Schloß geweckt. 


	4. Kapitelchen 4

Ein mini Chap... mehr im Laufe des Tages 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Severus lebte sich gut ein, zwar war er den anderen über etwas verschlossen aber mit Lupin verband ihn bald eine feste Freundschaft. Auch mit James vertrug er sich gut, nur mit Black geriet er hin und wieder aneinander. Ruhe und Chaos vertrugen sich nur bedingt, sie waren vom Wesen her ziemlich gegensätzlich. Aber es war nichts wirklich ernstes, wenn es darauf ankam hielten sie zusammen. 

Bald waren sie berühmt berüchtigt. Wo auch immer Ärger war da war auch das Gryffindor Quartett zu finden. Entweder weil sie den Ärger selbst erzeugten oder sich um dessen beilegung kümmerten. Seltsamerweise bekam Severus bei weitem nicht so viele Strafarbeiten wie etwa James oder Sirius, er ließ sich einfach nicht erwischen. Und Lupin war auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden wenn McGonagle oder einer der anderen Lehrer zum falschen Zeitpunkt auftauchten. Er schien es stets gerade noch rechzeitig zu ahnen wann es Zeit wurde sich aus der Situation zurück zu ziehen. Trotzdem leistete er den beiden Ertappten stets Gesellschaft beim Abarbeiten ihrer Strafe, Gryffindors waren mutig doch vor allem Treu. Severus hingegen war lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum vorm Kamin und las. Doch da er nicht alleine sein wollte und er ohnehin nie erwischt wurde konnte er die Strafarbeiten der Jungst häufig mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes erledigen. _Seinen_ hatten die Lehrer ja nicht konfisziert. 


	5. Sport ist Mord

Es geht weiter. ;-) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Muß erwähnt werden das die beiden vorbildliche Schüler waren? (AN: Sie werden später schließlich beide selbst Teatcher.. :-) ) Sie glänzten in vielen Fächern, da sie einander hervorragend ergänzten und der eine dem anderen im Zweifelsfall stets Hilfe und Tipps geben konnte. Was ihnen hingegen beiden nicht lag waren Geschichte der Magie und Sport. Geschichte der Magie weil sie stets darum kämpfen mussten nicht einzuschlafen, was ihnen aber nicht alleine so ging und Sport... nun Sport war ein Desaster!  
  
Sportlehrer Cotch verstand es nicht. Es ging ihm wirklich nicht in den Kopf. Es waren zwei gesunde bewegliche Jungen die sich auf dem Boden geschickt und gewand bewegten. Und trotzdem stellten sie sich auf Besen wie die ersten Menschen an.   
Severus hatte panische Höhenangst, man bekam ihn höchstens mit Gewalt auf einen der Besen und Remus hatte Berührungsängste. Geriet er in einen Knäuel aus Körpern bekam er Panik. Er wusste das es unsinnig war, genauso wie Severus es nicht logisch begründen konnte warum ihm Höhen über 5 Metern so zusetzten aber es war nun einmal so. Ein Agoraphobieker und ein ein .. Höhenängstler! Dem Lehrer fiel im Moment das Wort nicht ein.   
  
Sobald Remus da oben war verschwand er in höhere Schichten und hielt sich furchtsam aus den ballschlagenden Knäueln heraus.   
Als Snape wieder mal nur auf der Bank saß und sich Lupin in luftigen Höhen von der Aussicht berieseln ließ verließ Cotch die Geduld mit den Beiden. Er drückte Severus einen Besen in die Hand und gab ihm noch 5 Minuten danach bekam er eine Strafarbeit wegen Arbeitsverweigerung. Und um Lupin zu mobilisieren ergriff er ebenfalls Maßnahmen.   
Bisher hatten sie nur mit Quaffeln zuspielen geübt doch nun ließ er auch die Klatscher und den Schnatz frei. "Aufgepasst Kinder. Gleich geht´s los." Alle zogen überrascht ihre Schläger die Bisher an Kordeln um ihre Hüften gehangen hatten und warteten gespannt. "Mr. Lupin, Sie werden der Jäger. Wenn es Ihnen da oben so gut gefällt." Das Grauen auf Remus Gesicht ließ wieder nach, er musste doch nicht noch in den Wust da runter. Seine Augen folgten dem goldenen Funkeln, und los!   
  
Severus interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für das Spiel aber er beobachtete seinen verhältnismäßig neuen und besten Freund sehr genau. Sein Magen hätte sich bei Kapriolen auf der Höhe längst verabschiedet. Lupin machte das wirklich gut.   
Dann entwischte ein Klatscher dem Gewimmel um die Quaffel und jagte auf Lupin zu der gerade Kurs auf den Hacken schlagenden Schnatz genommen hatte. "Uuuh Remus.." Etwas hilflos sah er zu wie das Ding dicht an seinem Freund dran blieb. Es machte die Kurven mit und mit einem Gefühl wie Eiswasser aus einem Eimer begriff er das das der Klatscher gezielt tat. Er hatte es Speziell auf Lupin abgesehen. "Verdammt." Seine Hand fasste das Holz des „Silberstreifen 4" so fest das die Knöchel weiß wurden. Cotch war zu abgelenkt und außerdem zu weit weg um mitzubekommen was sich da oben abspielte und anbahnte. 

Der Klatscher sah seine Chance gekommen und schmetterte sich gegen Lupins rechtes Schulterblatt. Der Junge schrie auf, teils aus Überraschung aber hauptsächlich aus Schmerz. Alles war für einen Moment schwarz und er kippte seitlich vom Besen. "Nein!" Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken sprang Severus auf seinen eigenen Besen und stieß sich ab. Er jagte zwar mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu aber er wusste es war zu weit weg. 

Remus hatte seine Beine das Holz geschlungen und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht kopfüber nur mit dem linken Arm fest.   
Er konnte so nicht sehen wie der Ball zornig auf ihn zustob, zweiter Anlauf um ihn vom Himmel zu holen. Dem Klatscher war es egal, er hatte kein Bewusstsein und so zielten seine Bahnen auf Lupins Kopf. *Klatschen,klatschen,Klatschen...* Wusch.   
Umso verblüffter war das angriffslustige Sportgerät als ein "Immobiles Totalis" ihn in jeglicher Bewegung einfrieren ließ. Wie festgeklebt konnte es kein Stück weiter. Frustriert vibrierte er.   
  
Snape flog nun noch das letzte Stück und beugte sich zu Lupin herunter. Sein Magen machte eine Rolle als er zum Boden sah doch das war im Moment nicht so wichtig. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Remus zu ihm hoch. "Mein Arm..." "Halt dich fest. Ich hol dich da runter." Er sank etwas herab unter den Freund und wollte ihn zu sich ziehen als etwas seinen Besenreisig durchschlug und Snape fort und hinab schleuderte.   
Er fiel, völlig losgelöst, und der Boden raste viel zu schnell auf ihn zu. "Merlin!" Er verschenkte die Arme über dem Kopf und schickte das schnellste Stoßgebet seines Lebens. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Etwas weich wattiges griff um ihn und hob ihn wieder hoch. Es gab nicht einmal einen harten Ruck. Nur etwas über einen Meter schwebte er da über dem Boden. Sein Blick flog hoch. Lupin hing immer noch kopfüber da, nun ohne Hände und nur mit den Beinen festgehalten. Mit Links hatte er seinen Stab gezückt und ihm den Hals gerettet.   
  
Inzwischen waren andere Schüler heran und einer von ihnen neutralisierte noch den letzten der Klatscher. Zwei andere große Jungs, beide Schwarzhaarig nahmen sich Remus an und setzten ihn auf dem Boden ab. *James und Sirius.* Der Zauber verflog und auch seine Füße kehrten dort hin zurück wo er sie am liebsten hatte. Auf den Boden. "Remus!" Er war sofort an seiner Seite und auch die Anderen trudelten in der Zwischenzeit um sie herum ein. Cotch kam auch endlich, er hatte die durchgeknallten Kugeln erst mal sicherheitshalber weggeschlossen.   
"Mr. Lupin! Verdammt wir müssen ihn sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen."   
  
Als er das schmerzerfüllte Gesicht des Freundes sah stand Severus auf und lief zu seiner Tasche. Ohne groß Rücksicht auf die Zehen der Umstehenden zu nehmen arbeitete er sich an seinen Platz zurück. "Weg da." Der Lehrer versuchte gerade Platz zu schaffen um endlich eine Trage beschwören zu können. "Mr. Snape. Seien Sie nicht so rüde. Sein Sie lieber froh das Sie unverletzt blieben" "Jaja." Remus klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihn. Es tat so verdammt weh. Er sollte es aufhören lassen.   
"Ist ja gut, ich helfe dir." Er holte eine blaue Phiole aus seiner Schultasche und flößte sie Remus ein worauf sich der merklich entspannte. Dann noch eine milchig weiße und der Junge sah ihn endlich wieder an. Einen Moment lang schienen die Augen gelb, dann kehrten sie zu bernsteinenem Braun zurück.   
"Danke." Der klammernde Griff wurde lockerer, er sank erleichtert zurück. "Snape? Was haben Sie ihm gegeben?" "Ein Schmerzmittel, etwas das seine Knochen wieder zusammenrückt. Er ist aber noch nicht geheilt." "Woher haben sie die Tränke?" "Können wir Remus erst mal auf die Krankenstation bringen?" Verärgert aber was sollte er machen erschuf er erst mal seine Trage. "Mobilcorpus." Sie schafften den verletzten Lupin zum Schloß hoch. "Die Klasse ist entlassen." Die Schüler zerstreuten sich und bildeten schlendernd tuschelnde, besorgte Grüppchen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Betreten auf meine Fußspitzen starre* Ich weiß ich bin gemein zu Lupin. Und es ist noch nicht mal vorbei... *mitfühlend das Gesicht verziehe* Meine Muse ist eine Sadistin.. und sie ist von den beiden besessen. Das ist für keinen der Beteiligten gesund...


	6. Im Krankenflügel

Nach längerer Zwangsabwesenheit (Virus) endlich wieder on! (Hatte schon Entzug.. ;´-( ) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Pomfrey?!" Cotch legte den Jungen auf einem der Betten ab und ging auf Suche nach der Krankenschwester. Remus blinzelte den Freund an seinem Bett nur verwirrt an. "Du hast mir das Fell gerettet." "Wir sind Quit. Laß gut sein." "Dann wenigstens Danke für die Tränke. Schleppst du immer welche mit der rum?" Snape lächelte einfach nur leicht, der Schreck saß ihm noch in den Knochen. Dann beobachteten beide wie Cotch aus dem anderen Raum zurück kam und zu ihnen eilte. "Sie ist nicht da. Ich gehe sie suchen. Du bewegst dich nicht!" Das ging an Remus. "Und du bleibst bitte bei ihm bis wir wieder zurück sind. Du bist für die nächsten Stunden freigestellt." "Ja Sir." Als der Lehrer draußen war starrte Remus an die Decke und kleine Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn. Er war kalkweiß und als ihm Snape den Handrücken auf die Wange legte war er eiskalt. "Du hast einen Schock." Severus fühlte sich sehr unsicher aber sein Freund brauchte *jetzt* Hilfe. 

Während er ruhig mit ihm redete zog er ihm das Hemd aus und drehte ihn erst auf die Seite und dann auf die Brust. Aus seiner Tasche holte er eine weitere Phiole. Ihr Inhalt war sehr dickflüssig und der junge Zauberer verteilte das schwarze Zeug großzügig und großflächig auf der blau und lila verfärbten Schulter sowie Arm und Rücken. Kurz hatte er Scheu die Verletzung zu berühren aber er mußte sich schon dazu überwinden wenn er helfen wollte. Danach wartete er ein zwei Minuten während denen die Substanz einzog und eine geschlossene Schicht bildete. "Wie fühlst du dich?" Schwaches nicken. "Besser." Und das stimmte, er sah sogar besser aus. Die Augen waren nicht mehr so eingefallen und das Weiß seiner Haut kehrte allmählich zu einem Ton zurück den auch die Lebenden trugen. Severus packte ihn wieder ein und holte noch von anderen Betten Decken.

Als Lupin nun müde aber ansonsten gut versorgt so dalag kamen auch endlich die Erwachsenen zurück.

Klapklapklap. Eindeutig Absätze eines Frauenschuhs. "Mr. Lupin!" Pomfrey war mit wenigen Schritten da und begann die Decken zur Seite zu schieben. Medizinisch geübt kontrollierte sie den Jungen auf Brüche, Quetschungen und andere Verletzungen. Zu ihrem Ärger war Remus Rücken von einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit so verschmiert das sie kaum etwas erkannte. "Was ist das für ein Zeug?" Verärgert versuchte sie es abzuwischen doch da tat sich nichts. "Es wird sich von alleine lösen wenn die Heilsubstanzen eingezogen sind. Im Moment bildet es eine Wärme-Schicht um ihn." Sie fixierte ihn mit einem Blick der jeden Anderen nervös gemacht hätte. "Und Sie sind?" "Severus Snape." "Ein Snape. Na schön. 10 Punkte von Slytherin dafür das Sie meine Arbeit behindern. Oder sind sie etwa ausgebildeter Arzt?" Severus zerbiss einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen. "Nein Madam." Dann begriff er erst was sie zuvor gesagt hatte. *Sie hat `Slytherin´ Punkte für mich abgezogen.* Etwas wie ein sarkastisches Grinsen trat für einen Augenblick auf sein Gesicht, doch er ließ es verschwinden ehe es die Schwester gesehen hatte. "Du kannst in deinen Unterricht zurückkehren junger Mann." Jetzt sprang der besorgt zusehende Sportlehrer doch noch ein. "Moment mal Poppy. Sein Besen wurde auch von einem Klatscher zersiebt und er fiel ein gutes Stück. Vielleicht hat er ein Trauma oder einen Schock oder ..." Sie kürzte das Ganze einfach ab. "Sind sie verletzt, Mr. Snape?" "Nein Madam. Aber meine Beine sind noch ganz wackelig. Könnte ich nicht noch etwas hier bleiben? Nur falls es mir schlechter geht?" Cotch hatte ihn ohnehin freigestellt also warum nicht. "Aber lassen Sie Lupin in Ruhe. Ihr Slytherins hackt ohnehin immer auf den Gryffindors herum. Wenn ich nur eine Klage höre verliert Slytherin noch einmal 10 Punkte wegen Ihnen, ich verstehe keinen Spaß." "Ja Madam."

Sie wollte Lupin ein Schmerzmittel geben doch der Junge hatte keine Schmerzen. Sie wollte den Bruch abtasten doch auch die Knochen waren in Ordnung. Die Quetschung konnte sie wegen der teerschwarzen Verfärbung nicht beurteilen. "Und er wurde wirklich von einem Klatscher getroffen?" "Ja, wenn ich es dir doch sage." "Dann hatte er größeres Glück als die Meisten." Die Decken breitete sie wieder über Remus aus und dieser mummelte sich tiefer hinein. Bisher hatte er geschwiegen, teils weil duselig und teils weil ihn ein eiliger Finger auf Severus Lippen um Schweigen gebeten hatte.

Die Lehrer gingen hinaus um Dumbledore zu informieren, ihre Patienten schienen im Moment keine akute Hilfe zu brauchen. Als die Erwachsenen draußen waren drehte sich Lupin wieder zu ihm. "Was hat sie für ein Problem? Du hast mir doch nur geholfen." "Ich habe ihr ihre Arbeit abgenommen. Das währe an sich nicht mal so schlimm, im 5ten werden sie uns noch magische Erste-Hilfe beibringen, aber ich bin ein Snape, ein Slytherin." Remus schnaubte nur. "Quatsch. Du bist ein Gryffindor, Severus. Du hättest nur etwas sagen brauchen." "Laß gut sein Remus. Immerhin hat sie Slytherin schon 10 Punkte abgezogen, das wollen wir doch nicht ungeschehen machen." Sie grinsten sich an. "Und du bist wirklich unverletzt?" Zur Demonstration seiner Gesundheit klopfte er sich selbst auf die Brust. "Fitt wie ein Turnschuh." Totales Unverständnis. "Ein was?" "Schon gut." Mugelkunde hatten sie ja noch nicht. Severus saß nun auf dem Bett das Lupins seitlich flankierte und beobachtete wie sein Freund einschlief. Es war zwar erst Nachmittag aber das war schon okay. Das Knochenfix war in der Wechselwirkung zum Schockmittel immer etwas einschläfernd. 


	7. Nova Incognita

Nach langer Zeit mal wieder. Nicht sehr gelungen fürchte ich, wenn bedarf besteht überarbeite ich es noch mal. :\

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Als die Erwachsenen draußen waren drehte sich Lupin wieder zu ihm. "Was hat sie für ein Problem? Du hast mir doch nur geholfen." "Ich habe ihr ihre Arbeit abgenommen. Das währe an sich nicht mal so schlimm, im 5ten werden sie uns noch magische Erste-Hilfe beibringen, aber ich bin ein Snape, ein Slytherin." Remus schnaubte nur. "Quatsch. Du bist ein Gryffindor, Severus. Du hättest nur etwas sagen brauchen." "Laß gut sein Remus. Immerhin hat sie Slytherin schon 10 Punkte abgezogen, das wollen wir doch nicht ungeschehen machen." Sie grinsten sich an. "Und du bist wirklich unverletzt?" Zur Demonstration seiner Gesundheit klopfte er sich selbst auf die Brust. Severus saß nun auf dem Bett das Lupins seitlich flankierte und beobachtete wie sein Freund einschlief. Es war zwar erst Nachmittag aber das war schon okay. Das Knochenfix war in der Wechselwirkung zum Schockmittel immer etwas einschläfernd.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Und weiter im Text. :-)

Am nächsten Morgen, die Jungs hatten im Krankenrevier gefrühstückt, wollten sie eigentlich nun los und ihre Sachen holen; Lupin war wieder gesund und die nächsten zwei Stunden währen Kräuterkunde- ihr zweites Lieblingsfach wollten sie nicht verpassen - als sie stattdessen zu Dumbledore geben wurden. (Das ist ein echt langer Satz gewesen... egal. *g*) Sie hatten nichts besonderes angestellt, zumindest nicht in den letzten paar Tagen , mit der weiteren Einschränkung das man es ihnen nie würde nachweisen können den Lehrertisch regenbogenfarben gestreift gefärbt zu haben.  
Entsprechend unschuldig und verwirrt standen sie nun vor dem Schreibtisch des Rektors. Dieser strich sich über seinen hüftlangen silbernen Bart und blinzelte sie freundlich an. Auf einen Wink von ihm hin erschienen Teetassen und durch einen weiteren Wink ploppten je zwei Zuckerwürfel in seinen. "Möchtet ihr auch Zucker? Oder Milch?" Sie schüttelten die Köpfe bis ihnen der unverkennbare Fenchelgeruch in die Nase kam. "Doch bitte. Mindestens drei Stück." Wie sollte man das sonst runter kriegen?  
Der Schwarzhaarige rührte langsam, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. "Warum sind wir hier, Direktor?" "Es geht um euer kleines Abenteuer gestern." Aha, so.  
Nun antwortete Remus auf die Anspielung. "Wir können nichts dafür, ehrlich. Die Klatscher waren einfach so durchgedreht." Der alte Lehrer winkte mit der Hand ab. "Schon gut. Niemand macht euch Vorwürfe. Nein, eure glänzenden Leistungen sind nur aufgefallen. Ihr beherrscht Sprüche und Zauber sowie Tränke - er blinzelte Severus zu - die ihr erst in der zweiten Klasse beziehungsweise viel späteren Klassen beigebracht bekämt. Und jetzt sind wir am Anfang des ersten. Ihr habt schon vorgearbeitet?" Die Jungs warfen sich Blicke zu. "Nicht wirklich. Wir lesen nur gerne." Mehr wollten sie dazu nicht sagen aber Dumbledore ahnte das mehr in ihnen steckte als sie zugeben würden. "Dann jeweils 10 Punkte für euch. Für gekonnten Umgang mit Schutzzaubern." "Danke Sir." Damit waren sie entlassen und sie huschten hinaus.  
Lupin und Snape würden gewiss noch einige Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Dumbledore legte die beiden Akten in die zweite Schublade von oben auf direkte Griffhöhe. Er würde sie noch öfter in der Hand haben.

  
Es waren ein paar Tage seit dem Zwischenfall im Sportunterricht vergangen. Dennoch waren die Nerven von zwei gewissen Schülern noch immer sehr angespannt. Entsprechend fiel auch ihre Reaktion aus als mitten in der Nacht das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür in ihrem Schlafsaal ertönte und sich schleichende Schritte näherten. Und alle anderen Schlafsaal Bewohner taten das was sie sollten, eben schlafen. Der Eindringling war ein also Fremder.  
Die zwei Jungs schlugen die Augen auf und rollten sich von ihren Betten in Deckung dahinter. In dieser Bewegung hatte Lupin seinen Zauberstab an sich genommen und Severus noch eine Phiole. Sie mußten unter den Kissen gelegen haben. "Elenion ancalima!" "Shazam!"  
Licht, strahlend hell wie eine Miniatur-Sonne blendete auf, wer sich nicht den Arm vor die Augen gehalten hatte sah für eine Weile erst mal gar nichts. Die mini Nova gleißte und machte Sehen unmöglich, für jeden im Raum. In das Licht hinein hörte man ein Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas.  
"Noxtem." Das hatte der Eindringling gesagt. Grüne Flecken füllten sein ganzes Sichtfeld und Dumbledore konnte nur Schemenhaft erkennen das der junge Snape auf seinem Bett stand und eine weitere Phiole hielt und der Schatten da drüben hinter´m Bettpfosten musste Lupin sein. Mit auf ihn angelegtem Zauberstab.

"Meine Herren?" Dumbledore versuchte sich zu bewegen doch es ging genauso wenig als hätte man eine ganz Körperklammer über ihn verhängt. Er konnte atmen, blinzeln und schlucken. Reden offensichtlich auch aber mehr nicht. "Erklären Sie das bitte und es sollte plausibel sein." Severus wurde rot, das war peinlich hoch 10. Er legte den Flakon weg und nahm einen anderen aus seiner Nachtischschublade. Damit besprenkelte er den Direktor. *Das wird Ärger geben. Aber richtigen.* Die Erstarrung fiel vom Direktor ab und funkelte die Jungen wütend an. "Was sollte das?" Sie sahen ganz betreten auf ihre Zehen, darauf bedacht nicht in die Scherbensplitter zu dappeln. "Nach der Sache mit den Klatschern dachten wir, das es jemand auf uns abgesehen hat. Es war zu gezielt. Und wir wollten uns schützen. "Die Nova war inzwischen zu einem Stern verblast der hell aber nicht unangenehm über ihnen leuchtete. "Setzt euch." Sie befolgten die Anweisung besorgt. "Ihr werdet mir meine Frage jetzt beantworten, keine Ausflüchte mehr. Wofür und woher könnt ihr das alles? Ihr seid nur Kinder, keine Auroren." Sie zuckten zusammen. "Nein, sind wir nicht." Keiner wollte beginnen und schließlich fing dann Lupin an. Sie wissen warum ich mich seit ich lesen kann so intensiv mit der VgdK Lehre beschäftige. Ich *muß* so etwas wissen." Dumbledore nickte langsam. "Na schön. Das akzeptiere ich. Und du?" "Ich bin ein Snape." Das schien in seinen Augen Erklärung genug zu sein. Aber nicht für Dumbledore. „Und weiter?" Er machte eine auffordernde Geste mit der Hand. Severus sah irritiert hin, wußte der Direktor wirklich nicht Bescheid?  
"Mein Vater hat es mich gelehrt damit ich mit den anderen Slytherins mitkomme. Die meisten von ihnen bekommen schon von Zuhause einiges an "dunklem" Wissen mit und er wollte nicht das gerade ich ins Hintertreffen gerate."  
"Aber er konnte doch gar nicht wissen in welches Haus dich der Hut weißt." "Doch natürlich. Ich war Slytherin zugedacht. Das ich ein Löwe wurde war nicht geplant." "Aha." Dumbledore rieb sich die Nase oberhalb der Brille, warum konnten sie sowas nicht zu einer christlicheren Uhrzeit besprechen? Die Jungs rührten sich nicht während er sie gedankenverloren musterte. "Na schön. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Aber versucht so etwas in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Mit einer Fähigkeit geht auch die Verantwortung einher sie zu kontrollieren. Und jetzt schlaft. Es ist schon spät." Irgendwann mußte selbst der Direktor sich ausruhen und so ging er ohne weitere belehrende Worte.

Als sie dann so in der Dunkelheit saßen und nur noch ein Funkeln, kaum größer als ein verglühender Stern über ihnen leuchtete und sein Leben aushauchte sahen sie einander an. "Bitte frag mich nicht." Severus hatte die Frage noch nicht einmal in seinem Kopf fertig formuliert und klappte den Mund wieder zu. "Remus?" Keine Reaktion. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn und doch stand er ohne nachzudenken von seinem eigenen Bett auf und ging zum Freund hinüber. Dort setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und sie waren versucht das alte "Wer zuerst weg sieht" Spiel zu spielen. Doch dafür war es inzwischen zu dunkel und sie zu müde. "Bitte Severus! Ich will dich nicht als Freund verlieren." Denn das würde er sollte Snape jemals die Wahrheit erfahren da war er sich sicher. "Du willst es nicht wissen. Wirklich!" Er schluckte gegen den Klos in seinem Hals an. "Lass uns einfach Freunde bleiben. Du bist mir sehr wichtig und ich will dich auch nicht zum Feind." Lupin erwartete das der andere Junge jetzt zumindest ein Stück zurück weichen würde. Doch er legte ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie freundschaftlich. "Remus wir sind jetzt seit 3 Monaten Freunde. Noch nicht sehr lange aber wie ich finde dennoch schon sehr verbunden. Um so länger du es für dich behältst umso schwerer wird es dir schließlich fallen es zu sagen. Oder mit den Konsequenzen klarzukommen wenn es zufällig raus kommt. Und Viele werden dann verletzt sein. Weil du ihnen nicht vertrautest. Weil du sie oft anlügen musstest um dein Geheimnis zu wahren. Erzählst du es mir jetzt wird es noch verhältnismäßig leicht sein und wir können das Geheimnis gemeinsam schützen. Mit einem Freund ist alles leichter." Lupin kämpfte gegen die Tränen die er bisher noch hatte unterdrücken können. "Das weiß ich doch alles. Aber du. Du kannst mich danach nie wieder akzeptieren. Du bist doch aus einer so alten Zauberer Familie. Und sie alle waren Slytherins oder zumindest Ravenklaws." Allmählich wusste auch Snape nicht weiter. "Bitte Remus sag es mir." Würde sich der Freund auch weiterhin weigern würde das ihre Verbindung schon belasten. "Sind deine Eltern Mugel, ist es das?" "Nein. Die meisten meiner Leute sind Zauberer, nur mal vereinzelt ein Mugel im Stammbaum. Aber das ist es nicht."

Sie horchten nach dem gleichmäßigem Atem der anderen Jungen, sie schliefen allen ernstes wieder und hatten abgesehen von Dumbledores Verabschiedung nichts mitbekommen. Und als dieser gegangen war waren sie auch wieder mit den Köpfen hinter den Vorhängen verschwunden. *Ich werde meinen besten und einzigen echten Freund verlieren.* Verzweiflung griff um sein Herz. "Ich gebe dir mein Wort. Das ich es dir Morgen nach dem Abendessen sage. Aber bitte gib mir noch den morgigen Tag." Er wollte es noch einmal genießen ihn als Freund zu haben. Den Frieden, die Sicherheit und die Selbstverständlichkeit des Vertrauens zwischen ihnen. "In Ordnung."

TBC. :-) 


	8. Im Gewächshaus

Du hast mich motiviert, Engelchen. Da ~muß~ ich doch weiter schreiben. :-)

Der Tag verging viel zu schnell. Gerade hatten sie noch in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe einen Vortrag über   
Heferlumps gehört und jetzt waren sie schon dabei ihre Taschen wieder zu packen und in die   
Gemeinschaftsräume zurück zu kehren. Der Tag war rum und es würde in absehbarer Zeit Abendessen geben.   
  
Remus hatte dem Tag soviel Glück abgerungen wie er nur kriegen konnte. Die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsamen   
Erlebnisse würden ihm Trost geben wenn er wieder alleine und nur auf sich gestellt war. Er hoffte das ihm   
Severus das Leben in Zukunft nicht schwer machen würde. Gerade von einem ehemaligen Freund für den man   
immer noch Sympathie empfand gequält zu werden würde ihm unerträglich werden. 

Severus bemerkte durchaus das sein Freund zunehmend nervös und gedankenverloren wurde. Ihm kamen   
Zweifel ob Remus sein Versprechen halten würde. Er bedauerte es schon teilweise ihn so gedrängt und unter   
Druck gesetzt zu haben.   
Umso überraschter war er als ihn Remus auf dem Weg zum Abendessen noch in der großen Eingangshalle   
unvermittelt zu sich heran zog und ihm einen kurzen Satz zuflüsterte. "Ich bin ein Werwolf." Mit diesen Worten ließ   
er Snape los und lief weg. Er verschwand im Meer der ganzen anderen Schüler die zum Speisesaal   
schwappten. Severus sah ihm einen Moment lang noch ungläubig nach. Dann setzte auch er sich in Bewegung.  
Remus hatte sich im Gewächshaus in einer Ecke versteckt und weinte bittere Tränen. Er war sich sicher das ihn   
Severus nicht verraten würde. An Andere. Das würde seinem Ehrenkodex zuwiderlaufen auf den sein Freund viel   
hielt. Aber seine Familie waren Slytherins, er würde ihn nun verachten oder ihn zumindest meiden. *Ich bin   
alleine.* Was er nie hatte sein wollen und immer gefürchtet hatte. Das ihn die Menschen um ihn wegen seiner   
Andersartigkeit willen schneiden würden.   
So in sich selbst verloren hörte er nicht das ihm Schritte näher kamen und merkte es erst als sich eine Hand auf   
seine Schulter legte. Er zuckte heftig zusammen und bekam einen guten Schrecken.   
"Remus?" Severus zog ihn aus der eingerollten Seitenlage in eine aufrecht sitzende Position. Nun wo er   
besseren Zugriff auf den Anderen hatte strich er ihm erst einmal das wirre blondbraune Haar aus dem Gesicht.   
Sein Freund war ja ganz aufgelöst. "Hey Remus." Etwas hilflos klopfte sich Severus ab, suchte etwas womit er   
ihm behilflich sein konnte. Schließlich drückte er ihm ein schwarzes Taschentuch in die Hand. In der einen Ecke   
war mit smaragdgrün ein schnörkeliges S aufgestickt.   
Remus nickte fahrig und versuchte seine Tränen wegzuwischen. Dummerweise kamen immer wieder welche   
nach und schließlich nahm der eigentliche Slytherin den Gryffindor in den Arm und stich ihm solange tröstend   
über den Rücken bis er sich beruhigte. „Ist ja gut. Ich laß dich nicht alleine. Ist ja gut. Schschsch." Nach und nach   
ging sein Atem wieder gleichmäßiger und war nur noch ab und an von einer Erschütterung unterbrochen. Remus   
schluckte einige Male noch, dann nickte er und richtete sich gerade auf. Severus Hände lagen noch immer auf   
Remus Schultern. Er lächelte nur schwach aber Lupin war sich auf eine Euphorie auslösende Weise bewusst   
das ihn Severus nicht hasste. Das sagte ihn der besorgte und mitfühlende Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Hatte er   
ihn überhaupt richtig verstanden? Das er einfach so hinnahm, das .. „Kannst du wirklich damit umgehen?" „Das   
du unverschuldet von einem Raubtier angefallen wurdest und nun eine Allergie gegen Silber hast?   
Selbstverständlich." Eine interessante Definition für einen Werwolf. „Aber ich bin doch nicht mehr reinblütig. Und   
deine Familie würde mich doch nie..." „Ich bin nicht meine Familie, Remus. Ich bin ich. Und ich treffe meine   
eigenen Entscheidungen." „Dann .. Dann hast du gar keine Angst vor mir?" Severus lässiges Schulternzucken   
unterstrich seine innere Haltung zu diesem Thema noch. „Nein." Remus fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über das   
Gesicht, allmählich löste sich auch der Knoten im Hals. „Danke." Und das meinte er abgrundtief ehrlich und im   
viel weiteren Sinne. Severus zog Remus zu sich hoch und gemeinsam verließen sie langsam das Gewächshaus.   
  
  
Das Essen war bestimmt noch nicht komplett beendet aber sie wollten nicht mehr in die große Halle. Zumal   
Remus ganz verweint aussah. Also huschten sie schon als erstes wieder am Abend durch das Portrait in ihren   
Gemeinschaftssaal.   
Snape verschwand noch einmal und kehrte nach einer Weile aus der Küche zurück. Er kannte zwar den   
Geheimweg nicht den man über die kichernde Obstverzierung erreichte aber er wusste wo der   
Dienstboteneingang war. Das genügte völlig. Und so kehrte er mit voll beladenen Armen zurück.   
Hähnchenschenkel mit Reis und Kartoffeln. "Für die Soße hatte ich keine Hand mehr frei." Leises Bedauern in   
seiner Stimme. "Schon in Ordnung." Sie saßen friedlich auf ihren Betten und aßen in behaglichem Schweigen.   
Remus wusste kaum wohin vor Glück. Sie waren noch immer Freunde und es hatte sich nichts zwischen ihnen   
verändert. Und er mußte ihm gegenüber Nichts mehr verschweigen, eine gewaltige Last war von seinen   
schmalen Schultern genommen.

TBC. :-) 


	9. Staub

So, da bin ich mal wieder. Und ein Stück Text.Viel Spaß. :-)

Drittes Schuljahr

Remus hörte höhnisches Kichern in einiger Entfernung hinter sich. Und die Stimmen von 3 wenig geschätzten Mitschülern. "Ruhig jetzt!" "Aber Lucius.." "Rod hat recht. Ich will auch sein Gesicht sehen." "Klappe ihr Beiden." Seine feinen Sinne hatten das Getuschel schon recht früh aufgefangen. Hastig stopfte er seine Pergamentrollen in die Tasche, Federn und Tintenfass hinterher und raus hier!  
Wenn die unbedingt Ärger wollten konnten sie ihre Streiche doch dem blutigen Baron spielen. Dann bekämen sie Zoorehs. Aber bitte nicht ihm.  
Er war gerade aus der Tür zur Bibliothek heraus als ihn etwas genau zwischen die Schulterblätter traf. Das Was-auch-immer platzte auf und brennende Agonie staubte in seinen Kragen und den Rücken hinab. Lupin schrie auf, taumelte und fiel auf die Knie. Es tat weh!  
In der nächsten Sekunde waren da Hände die ihn hochzogen, doch durch diese Bewegung rieselte noch mehr Feuer seinen Nacken runter in seine Kleidung. Er wimmerte hilflos.  
"Seid ihr geistesgestört? Das ist Mitril-Staub. Feenstaub! Es brennt ihm die Haut von den Knochen!" Ohne sich noch groß um die drei Slytherins zu scheren packte Snape seinen leidenden Freund und zog ihn mit sich. Jeder Schritt ließ den Schmerz auf seinem Rücken noch ein Stück tiefer sinken aber sie mussten schnell handeln. Nach zwei Ecken waren sie vor dem großen Ölbild einer Tür und Severus griff einfach so hinein und zog am Klingelzug. Viel zu langsam schwang sie nach innen, ungeduldig schob wer den Rest auf und zog/stützte Lupin weiter.

Blind ließ er es mit sich geschehen, wegen der Schmerzen hatte er die Augen zugekniffen. Plötzlich prasselte kaltes Wasser auf ihn herab, linderte die Glut. Bereitwillig ließ er sich Umhang, Pullover und Hemd ausziehen. - half mit - tat es doch nicht mehr weh wo das Wasser floss. Mitgenommen und mit Tropfen an den Wimpern blinzelte er Severus an der ihm die Arme gründlich abrieb und ihn dann umdrehte um ihm auch den Rücken einzuseifen und alles gründlich abzuwaschen. Hin und wieder fluchte er unterdrückt ansonsten schwiegen sie und man hörte nur das Prasseln des Wassers. Remus schluckte. "War das wirklich Feenstaub?" Wenn ja hätte die Zeit gereicht um ihm drei bis 4 Hautschichten wegzufressen. Auch wenn er schnell Hilfe bekommen hatte währe bestimmt alles offen, ob es da so gut war alles einzuseifen war fraglich. "Nein. Gewöhnliches Silberpulver. Für deine Art ist das zwar genau so schmerzhaft aber es hat dich wenigstens nicht in dem Mase körperlich verletzt." Lupin blieb noch eine Weile so unter dem kalten Wasser stehen bis es ihm Snape erst Lauwarm und dann warm stellte. "Bleib hier und spül dich gründlich ab. Zieh dich am besten ganz aus, es ist mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit noch genug davon in deiner Kleidung. Ich hol dir was zum wechseln." Erst nickte Remus nur, dann trat er einen erschrockenen Schritt vor. "Warte! Du kannst nicht an meine Truhe. Sie wird dir in die Hand beißen!" "Ich weiß. Ich hab's gesehen als dir Sirius mal einen Schokofrosch rausstibitzen wollte." "Ah..?" "Ich hole Zeug von mir. Aber bleib unter dem Wasser. Zumindest bis alles runter ist. Deine Haut ist jetzt ziemlich gereizt." "Danke." "Gern."

Eine halbe Stunde später.

Severus Kleidung passte nicht ganz. Die Ärmel waren zu lang und die Beine auch. Naja, er war ja auch ein kleines Stück größer und trug gerne weit. Mit einem Umschlagen war es korrigiert und Remus fühlte sich darin recht wohl auch wenn es nicht ihm gehörte. Sev hatte ihm vorher eine Phiole gegeben und gemeint er solle sich damit den Rücken einreiben. Nur in Boxershorts da stehend sah er auf das Glasgefäß hinab. Wie sollte er das machen? Alleine schon vom anatomischen Standpunkt waren Probleme vorprogrammiert. Außerdem spannte alles bei der kleinsten Bewegung. Das musste auch der Schwarzhaarige einsehen. Er war es nicht gewöhnt andere anzufassen, körperlicher Kontakt war ihm generell fremd und er hatte sich erst im Laufe der Zeit hier daran gewöhnt. Deswegen kam seine Antwort auch etwas verspätet.  
"Na schön." Also rieb er Remus den Rücken sowie Schultern und Nacken ein, das würde der Beruhigung und Regeneration nützen. Danach half er ihm beim Anziehen.

Nun saßen sie beide vor dem großen Kamin und wärmten sich auf. Das viele kalte Wasser hatte Remus ausgekühlt und Severus war auch klatsch nass geworden als er seinem Freund half. Und er war dann auch noch so tropfnass durchs ganze Schloss gelaufen Sie hatten bestimmt Morgen beide Schnupfen.  
Keiner von beiden wusste wie, sie hatten es keinem gesagt, aber scheinbar war Klatsch schneller als alles Andere bekannte denn in Windeseile wusste der ganze Gryffindor Turm von dem Angriff.  
Ein allgemeines Empören breitete sich aus. Remus war einer dieser Schüler die ruhig und freundlich im Hintergrund blieben aber für jeden Spaß oder wenn es Ernst wurde zu haben war. Ein verlässlicher netter Kerl halt. Und er war es auch der den zuweilen knurrigen Snape besänftigte. Die zwei waren unzertrennlich.  
"Und diese Vollidioten haben wirklich Feenstaub nach im geworfen?" "Einen ganzen 4 Unzen Sack soweit ich das sagen konnte." "Du hast schnell reagiert Severus." "Hmpf. Nicht schnell genug. Ich hatte Crable eine reinhauen sollen bevor er dazu kam. Jetzt hat Lupin den ganzen Rücken verbrannt." Eines der Zweitklässer Mädchen, Evans oder so ähnlich, beugte sich zu Remus runter der dem ganzen mehr zuhörte und dem die Aufmerksamkeit peinlich war. "Tut es sehr weh? Ich könnte zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und etwas für dich holen." "Nein, es geht schon. Danke. Es ist mehr wie starker Sonnenbrand. Severus hat mir den Staub rechzeitig runtergespült. Aber meine Kleidung ist hin, das Zeug wird nicht mehr ganz rausgehen."  
"Dann wird dir Malfoy die Schuluniform ersetzen." Das war ganz ruhig von James gekommen, Sirius stand rückenstärkend hinter ihm. Die beiden waren groß wie Viertklässler, wenn sie noch einen Wachstumsschub bekamen würden sie sich auch wieder neue Kleidung kaufen müßen.  
"Nein, ist schon gut. Ich werde eben..." "Es ist nicht gut Remus. Die Malfoys haben mehr Geld als für ihren Charakter gut ist, es wird sie nicht umbringen." Das war von Severus gekommen, seine Stimme klang seltsam kalt. Er wußte genau das dieser Angriff Teil der Revanche für seine Einmischung am ersten Schultag gewesen war. Malfoy ließ sich mit dem kalten Gericht Rache wirklich Zeit.  
Aber woher wußten sie von Remus schwäche Silber gegenüber? Das bedeutete nämlich auch das sie wußten das Lupin an Lycanthropi litt.  
"Verdammt, die ganze Band miteinander." Er würde mit Remus später noch einmal darüber reden.

Dann war es Zeit fürs Abendessen und sie gingen zur Großen Halle hinab.


	10. Versteckte Warnung

Flashback  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~*~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
Er wußte genau das dieser Angriff Teil der Revanche für seine Einmischung am ersten Schultag gewesen war. Malfoy ließ sich mit dem kalten Gericht Rache wirklich Zeit.  
Aber woher wußten sie von Remus schwäche Silber gegenüber? Das bedeutete nämlich auch das sie wußten das Lupin an Lycanthropi litt.  
"Verdammt, die ganze Band miteinander!" Er würde mit Remus später noch einmal darüber reden.   
  
Dann war es Zeit fürs Abendessen und sie gingen zur großen Halle hinab.  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~*~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Die drei Slytherin Übeltäter starrten sie ganz unverhohlen an, vor allem Malfoy schien gefallen an den langsamen und bedächtigen Bewegungen zu haben mit denen Remus sich bewegte und seine angespannte Haut zu schonen versuchte.   
  
Würde der Blonde auch nur einen dummen Spruch fallen lassen würde er sich einem sehr zornigen und sehr gut in VgdK ausgebildeten Severus Snape gegenüber sehen. Und in irgend einer Tasche oder Falte seines weiten Umhangs würde sich unter Garantie ein sehr wirkungsvoller Zaubertrank befinden. Dafür war der Schwarzhaarige inzwischen berühmt berüchtigt.  
  
Doch alles blieb ruhig, recht angespannt, der ganze Gryffindor Tisch war auf das Trio wütend und auch die Lehrer spürten das.  
Entsprechend war auch die Reaktion der Hauslehrer. Sie befragten ihre Haussprecher und zwei von vieren wußten wirklich etwas zu berichten. Gryffindor und Ravenklaw.  
Ravenclaw das zwei Erstklässer das Bad der Vertrauensschüler unter Wasser gesetzt hatten und Gryffindor das es einen offiziellen Tadel für Malfoy geben sollte für den feigen Angriff.  
Da wurde Dumbledore hellhörig und ließ sich den Rothaarigen Weasly schicken der es auch ausführlich und bereit willig, sogar ohne selbst hinzu gedichtetes - noch einmal wiederholte.   
Daraus folgend war er auch nicht überrascht als zwei Abende später plötzlich alle Slytherins bis auf die verdächtigen drei ihre Haarfarbe komplementär hatten. Schwarz wurde zu weiß, rot zu quietschendem Hellblau, blond du einem tiefen Azur und braun zu einem verwaschenen Babyblau. Sehr bunt. Der Effekt dauerte nur ein paar Minuten und hatte bis auf ein paar Lacher keine weiteren Folgen. Aber es war eine eindeutige Warnung des jungen Snapes.   
  
*Ich kann alles beliebige in euer Essen schmuggeln, mit jedem von mir gewünschten Effekt. Wenn ihr also nicht wirklich häßliche Konsequenzen tragen wollt laßt meinen Freund in Ruhe. Und vor allem schweigt über ihr wisst schon was. Wehe wenn nicht.*  
  
Zugegebenermaßen eine lange Botschaft aber sie passte gut auf das Zettelchen das jeder des Trios in seinem Essen fand. Auch wenn Goyle seinen fast mitaß und sich gehörig daran verschluckte.  
Dumbledore knöpfte sich dann auch erst mal die Slytherins vor, sie würden nie im Leben zugeben etwas gefährliches mit Lupin getan zu haben. Sie behaupteten es währe nur Juckpulver gewesen und die Gryffindors sollten sich nicht so anstellen. Daraufhin schickte Dumbledore alle bis auf Lucius hinaus und dieser behauptete das gleiche gab ihm aber - als der strafende Blick nicht ins zweifeln kam - das Geld das es bei Olivander kostete sich eine Schulrobe anfertigen zu lassen. Immerhin etwas.  
  
Danach den jungen Snape. Er wirkte nicht einmal sehr besorgt, was sollte ihm schon passieren. Er hatte nichts getan das mehr als 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor gerechtfertigt hätte.  
"Severus oder Snape, was ist dir lieber?" Der Schüler sah den Direktor über seine Teetasse hinweg an, lächelte leicht. Dumbledore war ihm auf eine undefinierbare Art sympathisch. Eine Art (groß)väterlicher Freund. "Severus ist in Ordnung." Blaue Augen trafen sich mit Schwarzen, die weder Schuldgefühle hatten noch Sorge. Nur Unruhe. "Direktor, ich weiß, Sie riefen mich zu Ihnen, nicht umgekehrt, aber darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" "Sicher." "Wissen Sie..?" Er überlegte. "Von Remus Lupins Allergie?"   
"Natürlich. Wir mußten ja extra für ihn die peitschende Weide pflanzen. Die Lehrer wissen Bescheid. Aber sie würden nie etwas verlauten lassen, das verlangt alleine schon der Berufsethos. Es freut mich aber sehr das er Freunde gefunden hat. Du hängst sehr an ihm?" Der schwarzhaarige Erstklässler zögerte. Es lag nicht in seinem Wesen über Gefühle zu sprechen, Gefühle machten einen angreifbar. Aber von Dumbledore hatte er wohl keine Hinterhältigkeit zu erwarten. Der Direktor war für seine Freundlichkeit und Toleranz berühmt. Und irgendwo hatte er mal gehört das der gute Mann auch mal ein Gryffindor gewesen war. "Er ist mein bester Freund." Dumbledore lächelte wieder sein herzensgutes Lächeln. Es freute ihn ungemein das Lupin einen Freund gefunden hatte den seine Lycanthropi nicht abschreckte. Er hatte sich etwas über Severus informiert. Oder besser über seine Familie.   
  
Severus Mutter war eine Ravenklaw gewesen, die späteren Eltern hatten sich wohl hier kennen gelernt. Auch wenn die Snapes häufig in Durmstrang, nicht in Hoghwarts, waren war Severus Vater war auch hier her gekommen, genauso wie Cicero Snape, sein Bruder. Die väterliche Linie neigte wohl generell etwas in diese Richtung. Was ihn auch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema brachte.  
  
"Ich denke ich liege richtig wenn ich dir das von heute Abend zuordne. Ridculy hat sich sehr löblich über deine Leistungen in Tränke sowie Kräuter-Kunde geäußert. Die drei werden es wohl begriffen haben. Was war es denn nun wirklich was sie nach Remus geworfen haben?" Severus nahm sich noch ein Stückchen Zucker, rührte dann etwas zerstreut. "Silberpulver. Feenstaub hätten sie sich nicht so ohne weiteres organisieren können. Es ist ja verschlusspflichtig. Aber was mich besorgt: Woher wußten sie welche Wirkung das Silberpulver auf ihn haben würde? Das setzt ja voraus das sie über seine Besonderheit Bescheid wissen." "Deswegen auch die Farben-Demonstration? Um ihnen zu zeigen das sie nicht machen können was sie wollen." "Ja, Sir."   
  
Nun gab er Severus erst mal das Remus zugedachte Geld. Damit er sich eine neue Schuluniform kaufen konnte, die alte war für ihn ja Unbrauchbar geworden. Er würde Hagrit bitten müssen mit dem Jungen nächstes Wochenende in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.  
  
Er betrachtete Severus noch eine Weile über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg. "Fühlst du dich in Gryffindor wohl?" "Ich denke schon." Seltsame Antwort. "Laß mich so fragen. Hast du dich gefreut nach Gryffindor zu kommen?" Nun sah Severus zu Boden. Weder als es um den Streich, noch um seine Loyalitäten ging war es Dumbledores Blick ausgewichen, doch jetzt mied er den Augenkontakt geflissentlich. "Zu Anfang nicht. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich verloren zwischen diesen lauten und schwarz weiß denkenden Gryffindors. Ich hätte mit Slytherin gerechnet. Fast alle meiner Familie gingen nach Slytherin. Pasten dort her. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe warum.   
Dort ist jeder.. nun ich weiß nicht. Sie wirken so verschlossen. Auch einander gegenüber. Darauf bedacht keine Schwächen zu zeigen. Ränkeschmiedend, strategisch." "Hättest du dich dort wohler gefühlt?" Er wollte schon antworten, stockte dann aber. Er schien über die Antwort wirklich nachzudenken. "Nein. Ich hätte mir stets den Rücken frei halten müssen, um vor Leuten wie Malfoy geschützt zu sein." Und wer sein Leben lang über die Schulter zurück sah, aus Angst vor Dolchen, starb irgend wann an einem Messer in der Brust. "Ich bin als Gryffindor glücklicher. Und ich habe einen guten Freund." Dumbledore nickte und als Severus etwas später gegangen war nahm er denn sprechenden Hut auf und setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf. Die weite Krempe rutschte auch ihm über die Augen aber das ging jedem so. Außer vielleicht Hagritt. Es wurde Zeit für Antworten. 


	11. Unvernünftiger Freundschaftsbesuch

**mbi13 **

Danke für deine Ermutigung. Du hast mir diese Story wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückgebracht und das arbeitete dann in meinem Unterbewusstsein bis ich mich überwand. Mein Hauptproblem ist das ich sehr abtipp faul bin und das ganze Zeug auf Zettel steht. Deswegen gab es auch so lange nichts. Da ich nun allerdings über einen Schlepptop verfüge kann ich auch während der fahrt zur Arbeitschreiben und das sollte doch mein Pensum merklich erhöhen. Hoffe das klappt auch wie ich es mit vorstelle. -hüst- Die Vision war eigentlich die Geschichte. Also das erste Chap war die eigentliche Story und abgeschlossen. Aber dann wollte einer dieser verdammten Plotbunnys das ich es weiterschreibe und ruck zuck hatte ich einen Plot am Hals. -arg- Und Peter... Nun. Ihm ist das wiederfahren was er verdient. Aber dazu später.  
  
**Lorelei Lee  
**  
Danke fürs Commy. Und ich glaube das Sev einen sehr guten Dunklen Engel abgeben würde. Er hat das Feuer der Hölle gesehen und weiß wie heiß es ist. Da wird er so bald nicht wieder hinwollen.  
  
**Pe  
**  
-verbeug- Ich gebe mir Mühe. :) Und Lucius. Hm. Er -wußte- es nicht. Aber er hatte einen Verdacht weil Lupin nach Vollmonden oft im Unterricht fehlt. Und der Angriff mit dem Silberbeutel hat es ihm bestätigt.

**An alle:**

Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Hoffe das ich hierfür trotzdem wieder Leser finde. :-

* * *

Das Gefühl das antike Stück mal wieder auf zu haben war trotz der lang zurückliegenden Zeit nicht unangenehm. Wie Fahrradfahren; zumal er früher öfter auf diese Informationsquelle zurückgegriffen hatte. Etwas das in die Köpfe der angehenden Schüler sehen konnte war für einen Mann der 700 dieser quirligen Sprösslinge kontrollieren mußte ein unschätzbarer Vorteil. Es war gemogelt aber ... na ja.

-Hallo alter Knabe.- Beide lachten über die Begrüßung doch dann wurde Dumbledore schnell ernst.

-Sag mal war es eine gradwandernde Entscheidung die du für den jungen Severus Snape fällen musstest?-

Der Hut schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, jedenfalls kam erst mal keine Antwort. -Es war recht knapp, ja.-

Was verschwieg er ihm? -Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?-

-Severus währe ein Slytherin geworden. Aber Trelawny bat mich ihn nach Gryffindor oder irgendwo anders hin zu schicken.- Er schien sich zu schämen das auch jemand anders als der Direktor ihn manipulieren konnte. Aber er bereute es auch nicht. Snape würde einen anderen Weg als den vorherbeschiedenen beschreiten. Nun lag es in Severus eigenen Entscheidungen was aus ihm wurde, sein Kismet war wieder fliesend. Warum das denn? Ahnte der allwissende´ Direktor wirklich nichts? Er währe sonst gefallen. Die Slytherins währen für ihn nicht gut gewesen.  
  
-Aber das Hause der Slytherins steht doch der Überlieferung nach für Freundschaft. Halten sie denn nicht im innern zusammen?-

Dazu sagte der Hut nichts. In dieser Generation gab es einfach zu viele Kinder die eine Orientierung suchten. Und einer starken Stimme folgen würden, besonders wenn das was diese Stimme versprach ihrem Ergeiz, ihrem Wunsch nach Überlegenheit und Ruhm entsprach. Und wenn dafür einzelne aus ihren Reihen fielen so mussten das wohl die Schwachen sein und die Verbliebenen währen nur noch besser. Natürliche Auslese. Wirkliche Freundschaft konnte sich in diesem Klima nur schwer bilden und der Hauszusammenhalt konnte dies bei weitem nicht ausgleichen. Der Hut entschied nun noch gründlicher in seinen Entscheidungen vorzugehen und schon verdorbene eher nach Slytherin zu schicken, eigentliche Slytherins aber die noch unberührt von der Mentalität waren dafür irgendwo anders hin einzuteilen. Dumbledore gab sich auch vorerst mit dem Wissen zufrieden warum ein Snape -eine Silber Jadeschlange- nun gut und zufrieden in der Höhle des Löwen lebte.

* * *

Bevor in diesen verdammten Nächten der Vollmond aufging schlich sich Remus stets aus dem Gryffindors Aufenthaltsraum und ließ sich von McGonagle zur Weide eskortieren. Severus wartete manchmal außerhalb des Radius der Äste auf ihn, in einen warmen Mantel eingemummelt und schläfrig, manchmal auch vom Fenster aus zum Baum sehend. Egal welche der Möglichkeiten es waren, stets war er Morgens da wenn Lupin zerschlagen und müde in der Krankenstation aufwachte. (Die Schulärztin pflegte den Jungen im herangrauen des neuen Tages aus den Wurzeln der Weide zu holen zu welchen er es immerhin auch alleine schaffte. Danach war ihm die Unterstützung aber sehr recht, man konnte sich nach einer Runde im Fleischwolf kaum schlechter fühlen.) An einem dieser Morgende, Severus las gerade in einem dicken abgegriffenen Buch über Heiltränke, beschlich Lupin ein seltsam drängendes Gefühl. "Sev?" "Hm..?" Er sah nicht auf, legte erst nach etwa 20 Sekunden die Finger unter einen Absatz und reagierte angemessen. "Warum tust du das für mich?" "Was denn?" "Bei mir bleiben. Dich um mich sorgen.. Du weißt schon. Das du mir beistehst." Severus sah wieder auf seinen Finger hinab. Suchte nach Worten. "Ich habe auch Angst vor dem allein sein. Genau wie du. Solange wir für einander da sind und Freunde bleiben wird keiner von uns alleine sein. Es ist furchtbar Niemanden zu haben. Einsam zu sein." Erst jetzt traute er sich den Blickkontakt wieder zu erwidern und Lupin erkannte wie verletzlich Severus war. Nach außen kühl und distanziert, der perfekte Sohn und gute Schüler war im Innern auch nur ein Junge der Freunde brauchte. Zu anderen mochte er manchmal kalt und gemein sein aber er würde niemals boshaft zu Remus sein, er beherrschte Flüche und Tränke die einen das fürchten lehren konnten doch setzte er sie nicht oder nur sehr geplant ein. Remus war dieser Gedanke schon einmal im vergangenen Jahr gekommen. Was für einen schrecklichen Feind Severus abgegeben hätte. Doch genau so groß wie sein dunkles Potential gewesen währe genau so groß war nun sein Engagement in ihrer Freundschaft.  
  
Im Laufe der Zeit reifte eine beinahe schon wahnwitzige Idee in Severus heran. Er hatte sich schon ein paar Mal bei Vollmond zur heulenden Hütte geschlichen und Lupin durch die vernagelten Fenster beobachtet. Meistens strich er nur herum und wirkte depressiv. Selten zertrümmerte er Möbel oder was noch davon übrig war. Und eigentlich auch nur wenn er besonders frustriert wirkte. Also zog er Remus alte Robe an, die die von dem Silberstaub noch kontaminiert war und bestäubte sich selbst noch etwas mehr. Etwas eng aber es würde gehen. Er würde morgen gründlich duschen müßen um das Zeug aus den Haaren zu bekommen. Dann packte er eine Schriftrolle, 9 Kerzen und etwas Weihwasser ein. Zu guter letzt hängte er sich noch ein kleines Silberkreuz um, ein Geschenk seiner Mutter. Sie hatte damit Gottes Schutz für ihren Sohn erwirken wollen, das sie ihn damit eher heute Nacht vor einen Wehrwolf schützen würde hatte sie sicher nie im Traum geglaubt. So bestückt wollte er sich eigentlich aus seinem Schlafsaal und auch dem Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen doch als er das Gemälde aufschwingen ließ schepperte es laut und zwei Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser ergossen sich über ihn. Er hörte Gekicher und sah gerade noch wie zwei grobschlächtige Schatten sowie ein kleiner wieseliger davonhuschten. Der Lärm würde Lehrer auf den Plan rufen und weder Goyle noch Crable oder Petigrew würden Ärger haben wollen. Es war immer das selbe, wenn Malfoy die Schläger nicht brauchte trieben sie gemeinsam mit dem harmlos aussehenden Wiesel Petigrew Streiche und Unfug. Severus vermutete das der kleinere die Beiden nur deswegen immer dazu brachte damit sie ihn in Ruhe ließen. Würde er sie nicht beschäftigen währe er wohl ihr Lieblingsopfer da klein und nur ein schwacher Schüler. Das erinnert mich daran das ich ihnen in Kräuterkunde schon lange mal eine Dionaea Rex unterjubeln wollte. Eine große Venusfallen-Blume! Jetzt war er zwar völlig durchnässt aber er wollte nicht noch mal umkehren und sich umziehen, die Nacht schritt voran. Also hinterließ er beim davon huschen zwar kleine Tropfen die sie würden nachverfolgen können aber sobald er aus dem Schloss war war auch er verschwunden. Er hatte lange überlegt wie er in die Hütte gelangen sollte, Remus hatte sich vehement geweigert ihm das Passwort für die Weide zu verraten oder mit welchem Trick auch immer man unter den Baum kam. Aber er wusste das sich sein Kamerad durch einen Gang zur Heulenden Hütte begab wo er dann die Nacht verbrachte. Die Fenster waren vernagelt, die Tür war ebenfalls nicht zu öffnen und eine Hintertür gab es keine. Also beförderte er sich selbst mit einem Schwebezauber aufs Dach und kletterte durch den Kamin. Es war sehr dunkel darin doch so wie alle alten Kamine die mal am Flohnetzwerk gehangen habe war auch dieser großzügig in der Breite. Er landete in einem Wohnzimmer. Eine alte sehr abgegriffene Couch mit einem abgestoßenen Tisch standen darin sowie ein Schrank dem die Türen fehlten. Es hing zwar noch ein Kronleuchter von der Decke aber Severus hätte sich niemals freiwillig darunter gestellt. Das Ding konnte jeden Moment runter kommen. Erst kontrollierte er das die Tür verschlossen war, dann baute er seinen Schutzkreis auf. Die Kerzen stellte er im Kreis um sich herum auf den Boden, goss eine feine Rinne aus Weihwasser dazwischen dann legte er seine Rolle parat und las die lange und schwierige Formel laut vor. Vor dem letzten Wort hielt er inne, trat aus dem Kreis und öffnete die Tür sperrangelweit. Dann kehrte er in seinen Kreis zurück (dieser war groß genug als das er sich darin auch liegend würde ausstrecken können) und sprach das letzte Wort. Ein starkes Thaumaturgisches Feld baute sich um ihn auf, etwas wie ein blaues Lila schob sich als Filter über sein Blickfeld. Alles sah aus wie bisher nur eben blaustichig. Jetzt wo der Bann hielt rief er Remus. Es dauerte vielleicht 10 Sekunden und der junge Wehrwolf stand im Rahmen der Tür und starrte ihn überrascht an. Seine andere Gestalt war recht ansehnlich. Er war zwar etwas dünn und nicht sehr kräftig (scheinbar hatte die menschliche Gestalt auch Einfluss auf seine Animagus Form) aber in ein paar Jahren wenn er ausgewachsen war würde er ein staatliches Exemplar abgeben. Das honigfarben-bräunliche Fell changierte hübsch im schwachen Mondlichtschein der durch eine Ritze zwischen den Brettern herein fiel. Unvermittelt fing Lupin an zu knurren und tapste auf ihn zu. Was hatte Severus hier zu suchen? Wusste er nicht das er sich in dieser Form nicht in der Gewalt hatte? Was wenn er ihn verletzte, ihn biß? Aber Severus saß ganz ruhig in seinem Kreis und betrachtete ihn. "Ich habe einen Schutzkreis um mich gelegt. Du kannst nicht zu mir aber ich kann dir Gesellschaft leisten. Ich weiß wie frustrierend du es findest hier ganz alleine eingesperrt zu sein. Unterhalten können wir uns schlecht, es währe ein Monolog aber ich kann einfach nur hier sein." Moony schüttelte langsam und ungläubig den Kopf, Severus war schon immer etwas verrückt gewesen aber das hier war die Krönung. Aber er selbst war ja auch nicht viel besser. Also legte er sich vor dem Kamin auf den Boden und sah auffordernd in die Richtung des Freundes. Severus selbst war auch kalt, das Wasser aus den Eimern hatte nicht trocknen können da es draußen genieselt hatte und er würde sich Morgen bestimmt einen Schnupfen eingehandelt haben. "Incendio." Im Kamin prasselte ein warmes magisches Feuer auf, Holz gab es zwar bestimmt genug im Haus aber nicht hier. Sie sahen in die Flammen und die Zeit verging. Lupin schlief ein und Severus nickte irgendwann auch weg.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
TBC 


	12. Zahme Bestie

**Pe**  
  
Stimmt, es war eine lange Zeit zwischen dem letzten und dem vorherigen Kapitel. Aber wie schon gesagt, ich werde mich in Zukunft mehr bemühen das es nicht °ganz° so lange dauert. Und, Ja. Mein Severus hier ist ein guter Kerl. Zumal er ja auch in Frieden heranwachsen kann. Ohne den Druck durch die anderen Slytherins ein gewisses Verhaltensmuster anzunehmen und ohne die Schikanen von Black. Denn weder James noch Sirius werden ihm einen reinwürgen wollen solange er selbst - unter Remus Einfluss - friedlich bleibt und unserem Goldstück ein guter Freund ist. Ich glaube allerdings nicht das ich schon jemals den Begriff – Putzig – auf einen Werwolf bezogen gehört habe. Wobei... recht hast du schon. °Grins°  
  
Und Pettigrew... nun er ist da wo er hingehört. Im Vipernnest. Und so wird er auch in der Zukunft keinen Schaden anrichten können der ihm sonst möglich gewesen währe. Und mögen tut ihn glaube ich Keiner wirklich. Habe nie verstanden warum er das getan hat..

* * *

> > Am Morgen fand er sich immer noch mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnend und sah auf Remus hinab. Dieser trug nur noch die Fetzen eines grauen Umhangs, er hatte ihn beim verwandeln wohl noch angehabt. Sein Kopf lag auf Severus Oberschenkel, er mußte in seiner Wolfsform so eingeschlafen sein, das erkannte man an seiner Haltung. Severus rieselte es eiskalt in den Magen hinab, wie hatte sich Remus ihm nähern können? Dann sah er das er wohl mit dem linken Fuß eine der unverlöschenden Kerzen umgestoßen haben musste, sie lag um und war aus dem Kreis gerollt. Sie flackerte kalt, war ihrer Natur entsprechend unfähig etwas zu entzünden, somit hatte sie auch nicht das ganze Haus abfackeln können. Großer Schöpfer, das hätte auch schief gehen können. Während er schlief hätte ihm der Wehrwolf auch die Gurgel durchbeißen können. Stattdessen legte er seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss und schlief brav und harmlos. °Von wegen nicht kontrollierbar.° Es erstaunte ihn dennoch das Remus ihn nun berühren konnte, immerhin hatte er sich doch noch mal extra mit Silberpulver bestreut. Dann fiel ihm der Regen und noch markanter die Wassereimer der Slytherins ein. °Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?! Ich hätte es verdient wenn mich der Werwolf verletzt hätte. Aber das wiederum hätte Remus nicht verdient.° Seufzend schüttelte er seinen Freund an der Schulter und weckte ihn. Müde und sehr erschöpft drehte sich der Hellhaarige bis er ihm zugewand war. Nun blinzelte Remus zu ihm hoch, verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. „Du hast eine Vollmeise hier her zu kommen, Severus. Wie bist du an der Weide vorbei gekommen und wie lange bist du schon hier?" Erinnerte sich Lupin nicht? Das er schon die ganze Nacht hier war? Er würde es ihm später erzählen, jetzt winkte er nur ab und half ihm hoch. Sie gingen zur Luke und Remus zog sich die dort zurück gelassenen Sachen wieder an. Den kaputten Mantel nahm er mit, er würde ihn nähen müssen.
>> 
>> Der Sommer verging schnell und auch der Herbst mit seinem Helloween huschte vorbei. (Remus hatte sich als haariges Biest verkleidet und Severus als Vampir. Sie fanden das ungemein komisch.) Bald stand Weihnachten vor der Tür. Und damit die Winterferien.  
  
Remus sah dem mit einer gewissen Sorge entgegen. Er wollte nicht alleine in Hogwarts über Weihnachten bleiben müssen.. Denn Severus würde nach Hause fahren, erst vor 2 Tagen war ein Brief per Eulenpost gekommen und hatte ihn heimgebeten. Severus hingegen wollte an sich gerne nach Hause aber es währe das erste mal seit seiner Einschulung das er seine Eltern sah und sich mit ihnen über das Thema Gryffindor-Slytherin würde auseinander setzen müssen. Bisher war er die Ferien über in der Schule geblieben, die Sommerferien bei einer Schwester der Mutter verbringend. Doch nun waren die Eltern von der beruflichen Exkursion zurück und wollten ihren Sohn zum Fest da haben.  
  
Beide waren in den letzten Tagen vor den Ferien etwas abwesend und in sich gekehrt, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Entsprechen abrupt kam es ihnen vor als die Schulglocke das Ende des Halbjahres einläutete und die anderen Schüler schnatternd und aufgeregt herausströmten. Die Koffer waren schon gepackt oder so gut wie und nach dem Mittagessen hasteten sie vorfreudig auf Zuhause, den Baum, die Familie und die Geschenke über die Gänge und runter zu den Kutschen. Der Zug wartete schon.  
  
Remus saß auf seinem Bett und sah zu wie Severus seinen Koffer schloss. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte genauso zurückhaltend wie er selbst. Sie waren beide nicht begeistert, wohl als einzige der ganzen Schule. „Was hast du?" Während sie redeten trug Severus seinen Koffer durchs Schloss. Remus kam wie gesagt diese Ferien nicht nach Hause, er würde im Schloss bleiben. „Ich wünschte die Ferien währen schon rum."Severus stutzte. „Warum das denn? So schlimm wird es schon nicht und wir sehen uns doch bald wieder." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, das war es nicht. „Ich bin jetzt im Anfang meiner Pubertät. Und ab diesem Weinachten muss ich unter Aufsicht sein. Oder anders: Ich muss mich an einem Ort aufhalten wo ich gegebenenfalls hinter dickem Stein verwart werden kann. Wenn meine Licantropie an Vollmond ausbricht. Deswegen darf ich auch nicht nach Hause. Meine Eltern wohnen nicht gesichert genug." „Und Dumbledore? Sagt er gar nichts dazu?"„Nur dank ihm darf ich mich überhaupt frei bewegen. Wenn es nach dem Ministerium ginge würden sie mich generell wegschließen oder mich irgendwo in der Pampa aussetzen wo ich keine Menschen gefährden kann." Sie waren inzwischen bei der letzten Kutsche angekommen. Der Zug würde in einer ¼ Stunde abfahren. „Und das nur wegen deiner Allergie?" „Spiel es nicht runter, Sev. Ich werde gefährlich sein wenn ich mich denn verwandle." „Bah." Wie bedrohlich er war hatte er ja am eigenen Leib in der Hütte erlebt als der Wolf ihn als Kissen verwendete. Wirklich _sehr_ gefährlich. Er starrte versonnen auf Remus abgewetzte Schuhe. Schließlich sprang er über seinen eigenen Schatten. „Die Können nicht so beliebig über dich entscheiden!" Er wuchtete seinen Koffer in die Kutsche und rannte wieder ins Schloss. Wenn sich Remus nicht wehrte, nun gut, dann würde eben er für ihn eintreten.

* * *

TBC. :-)  
  
FB? Commys? 


	13. Amanda Snape

**Erien **

Stimmt, war etwas kurz. Aber dafür ist das hier wieder ein gutes Stück länger. Und wie gesagt: Ich werde in Zukunft häufiger posten. Hoffe dem Eichhörnchen gefällt was es zu lesen bekommt. :) Und soo schlimm ist das gar nicht das er nach Hause muß. Wengleich es etwas dramatisch wird.  
  
Und Gummibärchen... Öhm... Immer her damit. °grins°

* * *

**Pe**

Sie hängen schon sehr aneinander. Sind beste Freunde und sind 16 Stunden am Tag zusammen. Das verbindet. Und Nein, Lupinchen ist in meiner Version nicht gefährlich. Wenn er es mit Personen zu tun hat die er mag ist er ganz zahm. Bei anderen sieht das allerdings schon wieder anders aus...

Na ja, nicht so direkt. Er streitet sich nicht rum. Die Arbeit macht er sich erst gar nicht. Er handelt einfach. So, und hier das neue Chap. :D

* * *

Severus war einfach hoch in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsaal gelaufen, hatte den Koffer dazu gebracht sich zu öffnen und alles an Remus Kleidung hinein geworfen was er im Schrank zu fassen bekam. Genau so eilig war er nun von dem belebten Objekt die Stufen hinab verfolgt worden und drängelte Remus in die Kutsche ohne auf dessen Protest zu achten. Sie mussten sich beeilen, der Zug wartete nicht.

Das Ministerium wollte nicht das Remus zu sich nach Hause durfte? Fein! Dan kam er eben mit zu ihm. Soweit kam´s noch das sie seinen Freund wegen einer Silber und Mondlicht Allergie wie einen Verbrecher behandelten. Wo lebten sie denn, im Mittelalter während der Inquisition?

Am Bahnhof, Gleis 9 3/4tel überlegte Remus wie er wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kam. Und er hatte sich nicht mal bei Dumbledore abgemeldet. Es würde ziemlichen Ärger geben. Ob der Zug wieder direkt nach Hogsmade zurück pendelte oder wo anders hinfuhr? Er machte sich eine Menge Sorgen. Severus hielt hingegen nach seiner Mutter Ausschau. Es waren ziemlich viel Leute auf dem Gleis. Aber da war sie auch schon. Zwischen all den anderen wartenden Eltern stach sie nicht sonderlich heraus doch er hätte sie auch unter 1000 Menschen auf Anhieb gesehen. "Mama" Mit der einen Hand trug er seinen Koffer, mit der anderen zog er Remus hinter sich her.

Als sie ihren Sohn sah lächelte sie offen und warm. Sie schloss ihn in die Arme und knuddelte ihn. Dann bemerkte sie seinen Begleiter. "Und du musst Remus sein. Severus hat dich in seinen Briefen beschrieben." Sie umarmte auch ihn, genau so herzlich. Indessen warf der etwas perplexe Lupin einen fragenden Blick auf Sev, was hatte er denn bitte erzählt? Doch dieser lächelte nur und zuckte sie Schultern. "Nur gutes Remmy. Keine Sorge." Jetzt wo sie wieder gerade aufgerichtet stand und ihren Sohn nach diesem und jemand Fragte (wie war die Schule, hast du die Fäustlinge bekommen?) konnte Remus sie mustern. Sie war eine große Frau, schlank aber nicht dünn. Oder knochig. Sie war genau richtig.

Die Haare trug sie lang ließ sie aber locker von einem schwarzen Band zurückhalten. Die gleiche Farbe wie ihre Haare. Allerdings waren ihre Augen braun das hatte er also schon mal nicht von ihr geerbt. "Und deine Eltern sind wirklich einverstanden?" Das schreckte ihn auf, er hatte ihrem kurzen Gespräch nicht folgen können, war zu abgelenkt gewesen. "Ja Madam. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind ist es auch für meine Leute ok."

"Madam? Du meine Güte, da fühle ich mich gleich 10 Jahre älter wenn du mich so nennst. Wie währe es mit Amanda oder wenn dir das lieber ist auch Mrs. Snape." Er nickte und nun war es an ihr zu mustern. Er trug Kleidung die wohl mal eine Größe größer gewesen war aber dann fachmännisch für ihn gekürzt worden war. Trotzdem wirkte es viel zu weit, eventuell weil er so dünn war. "Bekommt ihr genug zu Essen?" Es war eine freundlich gestellte Frage, teilnahmsvoll. "Mama!" Sie blinzelte ihren Sohn lustig zu. "Du bist auch dünn Aber das warst du schon immer. Aber Remus wirkt doch etwas ausgemergelt."

"Mama können wir das bitte auf nachher Zuhause verschieben?"

"Sicher." Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und Severus Koffer schwebte hinter ihnen her. "Mum wir müssen noch in der Schule Bescheid sagen. Remus ist spontan mitgekommen, nicht das sie sich Sorgen machen." "Ich werde es deinem Vater ausrichten. Er kümmert sich dann drum, hm?" Remus Truhe trippelte selbstständig hinterher während sie zum Ende des Gleises gingen. Kurz bevor sie durch den Transferpunkt traten stumpte Severus Remus noch mal mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Sie wird dich mästen." Fieses Grinsen.

Das Zuhause der Snapes war ganz anders als Remus es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war wohnlich, ja richtig gemütlich. Es gab hohe Fenster die mit sanft gefärbten lichten Gardienen gesäumt waren. Natürlich waren die Steine des Hauses sehr dick, normal für ein Gebäude dieses Alters und es war bei der Kälte die im Moment über dem Land lag auch ganz gut. So blieb die Wärme der Kamine im Hausinnern und es behaglich. Auch vom Boden ging Wärme aus.

Wer wollte konnte in Shirt und Leinenhose rumlaufen. Es war ein Ort zum Wohlfühlen. Sie waren noch kaum angekommen als auch schon eine Hauselfe die Koffer weggetragen hatte.

"Komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer und das restliche Haus." Die beiden verschwanden in den weitläufigen Räumen und Amanda Snape sah ihnen nach. Remus schien ein anständiger Junge zu sein. Guter Umgang für Sev. Sie hatte befürchtet das er Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde Freunde zu finden die etwas taugten. Zum Beispiel Gryffindors oder Ravenklaws. Den Slytherins wollte sie nicht recht trauen. Ihr eigener Bruder war ein solcher und er zeigte zuweilen bedenkliche Tendenzen. Und doch hatte sein Vater, also ihr Mann, ihn eigentlich darauf prädestiniert sich in deren Kreisen zu bewesen. Remus hingegen war wie Severus zu ihrer gelinden Überraschung auch ein Gryffindor und noch dazu sehr zurückhaltend. Sie mochte ihn. Jetzt würde sich nur noch zeigen müssen wie Antonius den neuen Freund seines Sohnes aufnahm.

Remus konnte nicht schlafen. Einerseits war es die fremde Umgebung und andererseits vermisste er das ruhige gleichmäßige atmen Anderer. Er hatte jetzt so lange mit 3 anderen Jungen das Zimmer geteilt das er es gewohnt war und es ihm fehlte.

Wie er so dalag und in die Dunkelheit starrte hörte er vor seiner Tür Schritte die vorbei gingen. Zwei paar Füße, das eine schwer, das andere leicht. Mit anderen Worten ein Erwachsener und ein Kind. Das eine mußte Severus sein.

Neugierig wie er war stand er auf und sah durch den Türspalt wie eine große männliche Gestallt mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter Severus den Gang hinab lotste.

Der andere mußte Antonius Snape sein. Aber wo wollte er mit seinem Sohn um die Uhrzeit hin?

Misstrauen, Sorge und Neugierde vermengten sich, ließen ihn aus der Tür schlüpfen und hinter her schleichen.

Umso tiefer es hinab ging, desto unruhiger wurde er doch schließlich sah er aus dem Fenster und sie waren immer noch nur ebenerdig. Das Haus und die einzelnen Stockwerke waren sehr verschachtelt.

Die beiden verschwanden schließlich hinter einer Tür und er wartete einen Moment bis er sich sachte dagegen lehnte und lauschte. Das war zwar nicht die feine Art aber er mußte herausfinden was da los war.

Mit ganz ruhiger Stimme forderte Snape seinen Sohn auf das Hemd auszuziehen und da kein Prost kam folgte Sev wohl der Anweisung. Was soll das werden? Nervös hippelte er herum und presste sein Ohr noch fester gegen das Holz. Was geschah da drinnen? Als er einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut hörte riss er die Augen auf und starrte ungläubig auf die Barriere. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürzte er hinein und sah Severus auf einem Schemel sitzen. Nur in der Pyjama Hose ohne Hemd saß er da nach vorne geneigt während sein Vater seitlich von ihm stand und ihm eine giftig grüne Substanz auf den Rücken träufelte. Sie dampfte leicht und roch unangenehm. Sev sah auf, mit schmerzvollem Gesicht. Mr. Snape verätzte ihm den Rücken!

"Nein!" Er sprintete los, griff nach Severus und zerrte ihn weg.

"Remus!" Er ignorierte den Protest, er mußte ihn hier rausschaffen. Mr. Snape hatte den Verstand verloren.

Er drehte sich im Schlepp mit ihm um doch wo war die Tür? Es war so dunkel und die Tür war weg. Eine drohende tiefe Stimme ertönte hinter ihnen. "Severus?!"

"Vater, ich.."

"Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe!" Er hatte Severus hinter sich geschoben und versuchte seitlich gehend die Tür wieder zu finden. Mit seinem Körper schirmte er seinen Freund ab und erwiderte gleichzeitig den wütenden wenngleich kalten Blick Snape Seniors. "Wie können Sie nur?"

"Du wirst dich augenblicklich rechtfertigen, Junge."

"Ich? Ich beschütze meinen besten Freund. Und sie? Sie quälen ihren Sohn." Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, schüttelte ihn leicht. "Remus, du verstehst nicht. Er..."

"Nein, Sev. Das kann er nicht rechtfertigen. Er hat kein Recht." Snape Senior starrte ihn wütend an, was maßte sich der Junge da an? "Was auch immer ich tue ist meine Sache. Denn das hier ist mein Haus und er ist mein Sohn."

"Severus gehört Ihnen nicht."

"Das hier geht dich nicht das geringste an."

"Aber er ist mein Freund."

"Remus verdammt. Hör mir doch mal zu!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf ‑ fahrig. Er hatte Angst, Angst um seinen Freund. Angst um sich selbst. Angst vor dem schwarzen Mann und was er mit ihnen tun konnte.

Als der Erwachsene, so im Halbdunkel des Arbeitszimmers immer näher zu ihnen kam und die Hand ausstreckte um einen von ihnen zu packen wurde aus seiner Angst Panik. Und etwas das er stets zu unterdrücken versuchte kam hoch. Er hielt sich nicht mehr zurück denn jetzt konnte der Wolf sein Verbündeter sein. Remus verwandelte sich.

* * *

TBC  
  
FB? Kommentare? 


	14. Antonius Snape

**Erien: **  
  
Nein, es ist nicht Vollmond. Aber das wird im nächsten Chap von ihm selbst erklärt.  
  
Und es ist ... warum schreibe ich dir das eigentlich hier oben schon rein. Dann ist doch das Element weg. Ne, ließ es einfach unten, dann wirst du verstehen warum Snape Senior seinen Jungen bei Nacht und Nebel in diese Obskure Situation bringt.  
  
Und wegen Weinachten. Das wird nett. :D  
  
Gummibärchen verputze. die Weißen mag ich besonders

* * *

Als der Erwachsene, so im Halbdunkel des Arbeitszimmers immer näher zu ihnen kam und die Hand ausstreckte um einen von ihnen zu packen wurde aus seiner Angst Panik. Und etwas das er stets zu unterdrücken versuchte kam hoch. Er hielt sich nicht mehr zurück denn jetzt konnte der Wolf sein Verbündeter sein. Remus verwandelte sich.

* * *

> Seine Kleidung verschwand, Fell spross in Sekunden und Knochen verschoben sich in der Zeit eines Augenblicks. Es war sehr schnell gegangen und nun stand anstelle des Jungen ein Wolf da. Noch nicht ausgewachsen, gerade mal so groß wie ein Schäferhund und dünn. Aber er knurrte und seine weißen scharfen Zähne blitzten im Halbdunkeln. "Remus!" Severus ging neben ihm in die Knie und legte seine Arme um dessen Brust und Hals. Hielt ihn zurück.   
"Beruhig dich wieder. Er will mir nichts tun. Er ist mein Vater. Er liebt mich!"   
Der junge Wolf brummte, glaubte es nicht. Wenn er ihn lieben würde, würde er Sev nicht willentlich Schmerzen zufügen.   
"Ist es wegen der weisen Streifen auf meinem Rücken?"   
Das scheinbare Tier nickte. Behielt Snape Senior genau im Auge. Er hatte die Narben auf Sev´s Rücken schon mehrmals beim Duschen gesehen, sich bisher aber Fragen verkniffen. Und hier sah er seine Befürchtung bestätigt. Er wurde wirklich geschlagen.   
"Remmy, das sind keine Narben von Misshandlungen. Das sind Wachstumsstreifen. Ich habe sie auch an den Beinen. Ich wachse zu sprunghaft."   
Der honigfarbene Kopf drehte sich in seine Richtung die Ohren waren aufmerksam auf und vorgestellt. Der Blick überrascht aber nun nicht mehr ungläubig.   
"Das grüne Zeug soll die Streifen verschwinden lassen und meinem Körper beim Wachstum helfen. Niemand will mir hier was böses. Sie sind meine Familie."   
Während er redete kraulte er dem Wolf die Flanken hinter den Schultern So durch das Streicheln entspannt und von der Erklärung beruhigt bekam sich Remus wieder ein. Sein Angstreflex ließ nach und die Verwandlung nahm ihren gegensätzlichen Verlauf. Schließlich knieten sich wieder zwei Jungen gegenüber einer die Hände noch auf den Schultern des Anderen.   
Sie sahen beide zu Antonius auf der mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck zurück sah.   
Remus schluckte und senkte den Kopf. Er war auf einmal irrsinnig Müde und auch geistig erschöpft. Was für einen Eindruck er auf den Hausherren gemacht haben musste war ihm nur zu bewusst. Besser er ging jetzt schnell freiwillig.  
"Sie müssen mich nicht rauswerfen, Ich schnappe mir nur meinen Koffer und verschwinde selbst."   
Sein dunkelhaariger Klassenkamerad war nun vollkommen irritiert. Die ganze Situation war schon verwirrend gewesen, alles ging so schnell und jetzt noch dieser Satz von Remmy...  
"Wo willst du denn hin?" Severus saß zu wie Remus taumelig aufstand und Richtung Tür schlurfte. "Nach Hogwarts. Ich gehe durch den Kamin. Wir sehen und dann nächstes Jahr. Ein frohes Fest noch, Sev." Dann war er aus der Tür und lautlos im Dunkeln verschwunden. Hoffentlich hatte er ihm jetzt nicht Weinachten verdorben...Da er noch kaum Gelegenheit gehabt hatte irgendwas auszupacken ging es sehr schnell. Remus zog sich noch etwas warme normale Kleidung an, warf sein Schlafzeug in die Truhe und lief runter zum Kamin. Er wurde mit Flohpulver nach Hogsmade in die drei Besen springen und von dort aus nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Die Vorstellung Weinachten mit Severus zu verbringen war zwar schön gewesen aber hatte nicht in der Realität bestehen können. Dennoch bereute er sein Handeln nicht. Er hätte gar nicht anders gekonnt. Er mußte sein Rudel beschützen, unter allen Umständen. Er bedauerte nur das er deswegen jetzt gehen musste und wieder allein sein würde.  
Als er in den Salon trat stand da schon Antonius vor dem Feuer. Er versperrte ihm so denn Weg, ob mit Absicht konnte Remus noch nicht sagen. "Beantwortest du mir ein paar Fragen?"   
"Wenn Sie wollen." Er war immer noch in seinem Haus und er glaubte auch das dieser irgendwie ein gewisses Recht hatte zumindest Bescheid zu wissen.   
"Warum hast du dich eingemischt?"   
Damit war zu rechnen gewesen. "Ich glaubte Sie wollten ihm etwas antun. Weil er nicht nach Slytherin kam."   
"Du hast dich direkt gegen einen Erwachsenen gestellt. Das war mutig."   
Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lächelte bedauernd. "Nein. ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich wollte nur einen Freund schützen. Und mutig war ich auch nicht. Ich hatte genug Angst um mich zu verwandeln."   
"Das tut ihr doch eigentlich nur bei Vollmond." Ihr. Er sagte nicht einmal das Wort.   
Remus zuckte die Schultern. Er machte seinem Koffer ein Zeichen der sich brav niederließ und wie ein gehorsames Gepäckstück wartete. "Das ist an sich richtig. Ich verwandle mich inzwischen bei Vollmond. Aber da ich die Pubertät noch nicht lange erreicht habe zusätzlich auch noch bei anderen Gelegenheiten. Bisher war es eben nur wenn ich große Angst habe, unter großem Stress stehe oder sehr zornig bin. Wenn ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen kann. Ich hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht es noch einmal hin zu bekommen. Ohne die Strahlung... Scheinbar geht es aber noch, wie Sie gesehen haben. Aber ich musste mich schon sehr darauf konzentrieren, früher geschah es einfach so." Er machte eine kurze Denkpause. „Wenigstens kann ich meine Kleidung behalten, es ist etwa wie das verwandeln in einen Animagus - denke ich mal - aber es ist auch anstrengend."   
"Ist dir das schon gegen deinen Willen passiert?"   
"In den letzten zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Ich habe gelernt mich zu kontrollieren." Remus war furchtbar müde. Seine Konzentration bei den Fragen zu halten fiel ihm schwer.   
"Denkst du von dir selbst als etwas gefährliches?"   
"Man sollte mich besser nicht grundlos provozieren, aber das ist bei jedem Menschen so."   
Snape Senior überlegte kurz. "Wie hast du Severus kennen gelernt?"   
"Er hatte eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mir einem anderen Schüler in der ich schlichtete."   
Eine neue Stimme ertönte. "Die Untertreibung des Jahres." Besagter Severus löste sich aus dem Schatten eines der hochlehnigen Sessels und stand auf. "Es waren 3. Und sie wollten mich verprügeln oder schlimmeres. Es waren Lucius Malfoy sowie Crable und Goyle. Er hat mir den Hals gerettet."   
"Das hast du schon mehr als einmal mehr als zurückgezahlt."   
"Und du etwa nicht?"   
Er drehte sich zu seinem Vater. "Wir halten uns den Rücken frei, sind Freunde. Bitte schick ihn nicht weg." Als Remus so zu Snape Senior hoch sah wurde ihm bewusst das auch Sev irgendwann mal riesig sein würde. Seine Mutter war groß und graziös, der Vater mit der Gestalt eines Recken vergangener Zeiten, dennoch geschmeidig in seinen Bewegungen. Es hatte zwar im Moment keine Bedeutung aber er fragte sich unwillkürlich ob er Severus 30 Jahre älteres Abbild vor sich hatte.  
"Noch habe ich es nicht entschieden, Severus. Du musst aber verstehen das ich nicht dulden kann das sich Etwas gefährliches unter meinem Dach befindet."   
"Aber er ist nicht gefährlich."   
Antonius Snape erlebte zum ersten Mal das sein Sohn für jemand anderen so vehement eintrat. Er hatte vorher zwar noch nie Freunde mit nach Hause gebracht so das ihm die Vergleichsmöglichkeit fehlte aber dieser hier war ihm wohl wirklich wichtig. "Mein Junge, er hat mir selbst bestätigt das er in seiner Wolfsgestalt gefährlich ist. " Er drehte sich zum anderen Kind. "Würdest du dich gegen einen von uns wenden, Remus, wenn du dich angegriffen fühlst?"   
"Im Falle das? Ich werde Severus verteidigen, ich werde mich selbst verteidigen. Aber ich werde niemanden beißen. Das habe ich mir geschworen. Und wenn es mich umbringt." Er erwiderte den prüfenden, schätzenden und kompromisslosen Blick des Zauberers sicher und aufrichtig.   
Schließlich nickte Snape Senior langsam. "Ich werde meine Ansicht über Magische Geschöpfe wohl revidieren müssen. Und du darfst bleiben, Remus.  
Morgen früh habe ich einen Stärkungstrank für dich. Ich denke mal das dir die Metamorphosen jedes mal viel Kraft entziehen." Mit diesen Worten entließ er die Beiden und sie gingen zusammen hinaus. Der Koffer trippelte folgsam hinter ihnen her. "Warum müsst ihr das unbedingt Nachts machen? Das muss doch jedem suspekt vorkommen."   
"Weil einige Zutaten nur Nachts geerntet werden können und sie danach schnell weiterverarbeitet werden müssen. Deswegen..." Ihre Stimmen verloren sich allmählich als sie sich immer weiter entfernten.  
Antonius Snape blieb noch eine Weile so stehen, die Hände in den Robentaschen und sah zur geschlossenen Tür.  
Severus veränderte sich. Hatte es schon. Aber das war wohl schon länger in ihm verborgen gewesen sonst hätte ihn der Hut kaum nach Gryffindor geschickt. Die Eltern hatten schon über die unerwartete Wahl des Hauses gesprochen. Amanda fand es natürlich nicht schlimm. Ihr waren solche Sachen egal solange ihr Sohn gesund und glücklich war.  
Antonius sorgte sich hingegen schon etwas. Er hatte Severus von klein auf darauf vorbereitet nach Slytherin zu kommen. Hatte ihn in der Kunst des Tränkebrauens unterwiesen, ihm Flüche beigebracht und ihm Tricks gezeigt wie man sich den Rücken freihielt. Um die VgdK Lehre hatte sich Amanda gekümmert. Er bewegte sich nun in vielen Fächern auf vertrautem Grund - währe dafür gewappnet als Einer alleine unter vielen Anderen zu bestehen die keine Gemeinschaft bildeten. Er wusste das sein Sohn aufgrund dessen auch ohne Hilfe gegen die Widrigkeiten hätte bestehen können die sich ihm in den Weg stellten. Dennoch hatte er sich einen Werwolf zum Freund gemacht, war nach Gryffindor gegangen und glücklich damit. Die Dinge hatten sich unerwartet entwickelt und die Tradition war gebrochen. Aber letztendlich war es Severus Leben und er mußte es führen. Mit seinen eigenen Entscheidungen.
> 
> Der Morgen des 25sten kam. Und die Jungs wachten schon in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf. Remus weil ihn Severus enthusiastisch an der Schulter rüttelte und Severus weil er unbedingt wissen wollte was ihm seine Eltern dieses Jahr unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt hatten. Der Brünette blinzelte etwas irritiert in Richtung des Weckers. "Sev, es ist 7.12 AM. Vor nicht mal ganz 6 Stunden waren wir noch wach weil du auf biegen und brechen nicht ins Bett wolltest. Lass mich schlafen!"   
"Oh, komm schon. Es ist der 25ste. Bist du gar nicht aufgeregt?" Remus zog sich nur grummelnd die Decke über den Kopf. So aufgedreht hatte er seinen Freund ja noch nie erlebt. Kaum eine Sekunde später wurde ihm der Lichtschutz und die Wärme fortgerissen. Und ein Kissen traf ihn knautschig aber noch mit genug Schwung am Kopf. In Bruchteilen einer Sekunde war der junge Werwolf auf den Füßen und jagte dem Übeltäter hinterher. Das schrie nach Durchkitzel-Rache!

* * *

TBC. :-)  
  
FB?


	15. Weihnachtsmorgen

So, da meine beiden Leserinnen so fluks gefeedbackt haben werde ich gleich weiterposten. °freu übers fb°

****

****

****

**Pe**

Hattest du auch solche Scherereien mit ff. net? Eine Weile lang waren manche Storys verschwunden und man konnte weder lesen noch feedbacken. °knurr°

R/S: Manchmal glaube ich das ich selbst wenn ich keinen Slash schreiben will verdammt schnulziges Zeug zusammen kritzel. Sogar ich habe beim noch mal lesen die ganze Zeit das Gefühl das sie einander jederzeit abknuddeln könnten. °seufz° Ich schreibe zuviel _R_ Geschichten mit ihnen.

Und Remus musste einfach so handeln. Severus beschützen. Auch wenn ihm klar war das er riesigen Ärger kriegen könnte. Zumal ja auch Antonius derjenige ist der beim Ministerium dafür sorgen soll das Lupinchen auch außerhalb von Hogwarts sein darf.

* * *

**Erien **

Oh, ja. Heikel war´s schon. Wenn die Sache anders gelegen hätte währen die Kinder da nicht so ohne weiteres wieder rausgekommen. Ober das wollte ich ihnen nicht antun. Beide haben ein Anrecht auf sie liebende Eltern. Da würde ich ihnen keinen Severus misshandelnden Mistkerl unterjubeln. Und so wie ich mir Amanda Snape vorstelle würde sie - wenn ihr Mann ihr oder Severus was antun wollte - ihren Kram packen und mit ihrem Sohn gehen. In ein Frauenhaus oder zu ihren Eltern zurück oder was weiß ich. Jedenfalls würde sie nicht erdulden. Sie ist stark und selbstbewusst.

Weihnachten werden die beiden so einiges unter dem Baum finden. Und die Ferien gemeinsam genießen.

Wegen Remus Verwandlung... Naja... Es passte so gut. Und eine Person deren morphisches Feld ohnehin darauf ausgelegt ist sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln wird es wesendlich einfacher haben sich auch wenn der Mond nicht voll ist in diesen tierischen Körper zu verwandeln.

Zumal wenn die menschlichen Gefühle denen des Wolfes durch die Aufregung so sehr ähneln.

Oh du magst die roten Bärchen? °dir alle roten und orangenen zuschiebe° Bitte schön. Aber lass mir die weißen und grünen ja? °Haribogelatinesüßigkeitlutsche° °grins°

* * *

Anbei: Im letzten Teil beziehe ich mich auf ein Kartenspiel das „Magic the Gatherin" heißt. In diesem Spielt man einen Zauberer der gegen einen Feindlichen Magier antritt. Man bekämpft sich mit Magischen heraufbeschworenen Kreaturen, mit Flüchen und Zaubern, mit Hexerein und allem möglichen mehr. Die Kraft dafür um all das aktivieren zu können bezieht man aus seinen Länder Karten die man dafür dreht. Das nennt sich _tapen_. Jedes Land kann pro Zug nur einmal verwendet werden. Ähm.. Das wird jetzt zu lang. Bei Unklarheiten könnt ihr ja einfach fragen. Aber ich LIEBE dieses Spiel. Und konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen es den Jungs in die Hand zu drücken.

So, nun aber zum TBC.

* * *

> **Kapitel 15**
> 
> Severus lachte und rannte gleichzeitig, keine Ahnung wo er den Atem dafür hernahm. Dann drehten sie noch ein paar Runden um den Tannenbaum der prächtig in der Mitte des Kaminzimmers klassich in Rot geschmückten stand und sanken schließlich erschöpft aber glücklich lächelnd in zwei Sessel. "Du kriegst es Morgen zurück. Jetzt habe ich erst mal keine Puste dafür." Schelmisches grinsen Seiten Snapes. "Pah."  
Er lachte ausgelassen, so ungehemmt hatte ihn Remus bisher nur selten gesehen.  
Dann schwang Sev sich auch schon wieder hoch und machte sich über die Geschenke her. Natürlich waren nicht alle der bunt verpackten Päckchen für ihn, der Großteil aber schon.   
Remus beobachtete wohlwollen sie Severus Packet für Packet hochhob und sachte an seinem Ohr schüttelte. Aufmachen würde er sie erst nach dem Frühstück wenn seine Eltern anwesen waren. Aber das -Was- interessierte ihn schon brennend. Zumal das Blaue hier ein eindeutig tolles Geräusch hatte.  
Nach und nach sortierte er einen erst kleinen dann zunehmend größeren Stapel aus. "Willst du dir deine Geschenke nicht ansehen?"   
Remus stutzte. "Meine Geschenke?" Eine einladende Geste wies auf etwa 7 Präsente, alle unterschiedlich groß. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechtet. Vielleicht 2 oder 3 von Zuhause aber doch nicht so viele. Langsam setzte er sich auf den Boden zu seinem Stapel. Der Hellhaarige erkannte an der Verpackung welche Geschenke von seinen Eltern stammten und welche nicht. Die anderen nahm er sich zuerst vor. Er rüttelte sachte und es klang recht massiv und auch schwer.   
"Was ist denn da drinnen?" Severus sah ihm zu wie er abschätzend das schwere Päckchen in seinen Händen wog. "Ein großes Stück Kohle Briketten." Natürlich hatte Severus das nur im Spaß gesagt, Remus mußte das Packet schon aufmachen wenn er es wissen wollte doch der Freund akzeptierte die Antwort einfach. "Oh, wie nützlich. Die kann ich direkt nach Hause schicken. Mum wird sich freuen. In den anderen Päckchen auch?" Severus starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte es wirklich nur im Scherz gemeint. Das er sich selbst über Kohle freuen würde, das er sie gebrauchen konnte, erschütterte sein Weltbild etwas. Remus nahm ihn doch bestimmt auf den Arm, oder? Schließlich entrang er sich ein entrüstetes; "Remus!"   
"Was?" Der junge Werwolf hatte bisher nichts von seinem Zuhause erzählen wollen doch das sie nicht gerade wohlhabend waren konnte man sich denken. "Ihr habt wirklich nicht viel Geld, hm?"   
"Nein."   
Dabei sah er nach unten, zupfte am dicken teuren Teppich herum. "Dumbledore hat mir ein Stipendium gegeben und einen Gutteil meiner Schulsachen bezahlt. Was ich nicht gerade gebraucht von meinen Eltern übernehmen konnte. Na ja." Severus fühlte sich schlecht.  
Er hatte wirklich alles was man nur haben können wollte. Seine Familie war reich und ihm war bisher nicht der Gedanke gekommen wie sehr sich Remus vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlen mußte. "Darf ich dich etwas fragen ohne das es dich verletzt?"   
"Fragen darfst du, ich kann aber nicht versprechen auch zu antworten." Das war wohl in Ordnung. "Was arbeiten deine Eltern?"   
"Vater arbeitet nicht mehr. Er war Auror doch dann wurde er bei einem Einsatz verletzt und ist seit dem in Sankt Mungos. Sie glauben nicht das er noch einmal aufwacht. Die Krankenhaus Kosten trägt das Ministerium, immerhin geschah es während der Arbeit. Mutter versucht sich neben der kleinen Ministeriums Zulage noch etwas mit Nähen dazu zu verdienen. Ich habe noch eine jüngere Schwester um die sie sich kümmern muss, deswegen kann sie auch nicht Außerhaus arbeiten.."   
"On Gott, Remus, das tut mir leid."   
"Du kannst doch nichts dafür." Severus war sichtlich erschüttert. Er stand auf und schlurfte ins Speisezimmer, die Hände in den Hosentaschen seines Schlafpyjamas vergraben mit der gleichen Haltung wie sein Vater in der Nacht zuvor. Die Hauselfen begannen bei ihrem Eintreffen sofort zu decken und Toast zu rösten sowie Kakao warm zu machen. "Kann deine Mum gut nähen?" Während er aus seinem Becher trank sah er zu seinem Freund, fragen.   
"Das war ihr Beruf bis sie Vater kennen lernte und ihn heiratete. Als ich mich ankündigte gab sie die Arbeit auf um mich mit der Liebe großziehen zu können die sie für ihr Kind empfand. Und ja, sie ist eine sehr gute Schneiderin."   
"Ah."   
Remus legte das Geschenk wieder zurück zu den Anderen. Bis zum Frühstück konnte er warten.
> 
> Severus hatte zwei neue Bücher bekommen, mehrere neue Pullover, noch mehr Kleidung (als er das x-te weiche Packet in Händen hielt sah er leidend zu seiner Mutter. Sie blinzelte freundlich zurück,) einen 4er Kessel (Sev war begeistert, damit konnte er auch Tränke brauen für die der 3er nicht genug Hitze aushielt. ) Beutel mit Kräutern, den Batman Comic Schuber den er sich gewünscht hatte um endlich den Warp zu vollenden, einen Talisman, das Alchimisten Abo und diverses Kleinzeug.  
Remus bekam ebenfalls eine komplett neue Schulrobe, ein Buch über Magische Geschöpfe und eins über VgdK. Sowie einen schmalen Band über Heilkräuter das von Hand geschrieben und Illustriert war. Vermutlich von Mrs. Snape. Dann gab Antonius seinem Sohn noch eine Pergamentrolle - sah dabei Remus an. "Es ist nur ein Versuch. Das Rezept stammt aus dem Viersiegeligen. Vielleicht hilft´s ihm."   
Remus blinzelte, steckte dann die Hand nach der Rolle aus. Severus gab sie ihm bereit willig und der Braunhaarige rollte sie auf.  
Einige der Zutaten kannte er nur von Zeichnungen in alten Büchern, zwei gar nicht. Es musste ein komplizierter Trank sein und um so weiter seine Augen dem mit verblasender Tinte geschriebenen Buchstaben folgten desto klarer wurde ihm das er selbst ihn niemals würde brauen können. Dafür würde es eines Tränkemeisters bedürfen.  
Severus hatte sich neben ihn gestellt und mit gelesen. "Es wird eine Herausforderung." Schließlich tippte er mit dem Finger auf eine bestimmte Passage. "Kann ich mir von der Krautwurzel und den Greifen-Federn etwas aus deinen Beständen nehmen? Ridcullys Schülervorräte sind ziemlich eingeschränkt." Der Hausherr nickte seinem Sohn zu und die Jungs packten ihre Geschenke zusammen und trugen sie hoch. "Was hast du von deinen Eltern bekommen?"   
"Einen Schaal, Kekse/Orangen, einen Brief. Außerdem noch ein paar Fotos von meiner kleinen Schwester. Ich werde sie mir nachher in Ruhe ansehen." "Den Schaal kannst du gut brauchen, wollen wir Raus gehen?" Das Land um Snape Manor war weit und in Sommer wie Winter ein Paradies für herumtobende Jungen. Sie blieben bis zum Mittag im Schnee und kamen erst zum Essen herein. Nass, durchgefroren und glücklich. 
> 
> Es wurden für beide wunderbare Ferien die viel zu schnell vorbei gingen. Bald mußten sie schon wieder ihre Koffer packen aber beide hatten sich fest vorgenommen das dies nur die ersten Ferien in einer ganzen Reihe weiterer seien sollten die sie hier gemeinsam verbringen würden.  
Amanda sah dem Hogwartsexpress mit den Jungs nach bis die Rauchsäule verschwand. Sie hatte vor, sich mit Florence Lupin in Verbindung zu setzen. Wenn Remus Mutter einverstanden war würde sie sie in Zukunft exklusiv mit Aufträgen für Roben, Kleider und Anzügen für die Familie Snape betrauen. Und die Snapes waren bekannt dafür das sie gut bezahlten.  
Amanda war der Meinung das Jemand der so einen feinen Jungen wie Remus aufgezogen hatte nun in diesen schwierigen Zeiten jede nur denkbare Unterstützung verdiente.
> 
> Eines Abends um Ostern herum stritten sich unsere Protagonisten über den Punkt ob Roveena Ravenklaw wirklich alleine die magische Bibliothek erbaut hatte. Da sie bei dieser Diskussion auf keinen grünen Ast kamen klärten es die beiden mit einem Duel Magic Karten. Remus gewann knapp da es ihm gelang den gegnerischen Zauberer - Sev - mit 10 Giftmarken zu erledigen, ein paar Züge später hätte ihm die Geister-Banshee sonst noch seine letzten Lebenspunkte gekostet. Er hatte keinen Realitätsanker zum blocken. Allerdings kam bei diesem Match auch zum ersten Mal eine Wolfskarte ins Spiel. Remus spielte wie üblich Grün weiß und Snape der eigentlich rot Schwarz beherrschte ertauschte sich die Bestie anschließend für eine Artefaktkreatur. Auch wenn er keinen einzigen Wald besaß und sie ihm nichts nutzte so wollte er doch nicht Runde um Runde von einem silbern changierenden Wolf angegriffen werden. Die Karte wurde über Jahre zu einem Lesezeichen für ihn und wenn er wollte tapte er einen Wald den er auf die Rückseite geklebt hatte, ließ das Geschöpf damit ´real´ werden. Besonders in Geschichte der Zauberei wenn er nahe daran war einzuschlafen beschwor er das Pseudo-Wesen gerne herauf. Während der Geist vorne etwas von den theologischen Unruhen erzählte als der neue Glaube den alten abzulösen begann streichelte er den dösenden gerade mal handspannengroßen Wolf über das Fell und ließ die Gedanken treiben. Remus hatte seinen Spleen mit der Karte schnell akzeptiert und beschäftigte sich seinerseits mit seinem Kräuterbuch das er zu Weihnachten von den Snapes bekommen hatte. Hinten waren noch viele leere Seiten gewesen die sich nach und nach von seiner Hand über die Zeit füllten. Im Moment beobachtete er aber gerade Severus aus dem Augenwinkel.   
"Wusstest du das Hunde und Wolfsartige täglich bis zu 16 Stunden schlafen können?" Severus drehte langsam den Kopf und der leicht trübe Ausdruck in seinen Augen lichtete sich. Er mußte geistig ziemlich weit weg gewesen sein. Nicht verwunderlich, gab es doch bis auf seinen Nachbarn links nichts in diesem Raum von Interesse. "Nein. Wusste ich nicht. Ist aber interessant." Sie sahen beide nach vorne wo der Geist mit der rechten Hand Daten und Zahlen an die Tafel schrieb und mit Links schon wieder wegwischte. "Ich glaube wir müssen uns vor der Prüfung noch mal ernsthaft hinsetzen und für uns selbst lernen. Das hier ist so sinnlos wie ein Eisverkäufer am Nordpool." Sie spielten ein wenig Käsekästchen, warfen den Radiergummi an den Rand des Tischs und ließen ihn apportieren, versuchten halt die Stunde rum zu kriegen.  
Es war noch eine knappe halbe Stunde bis Ende und sie wussten nichts mehr zu tun. Da sich sogar der Wolf zu langweilen begann enttapte er den Wald und das kleine Tier wurde wieder zu einer Spielkarte.   
Es reichte wenn sie litten.

* * *

Sodala. Das wars schon wieder für Heute.

TBC. :-)

FB? Bemerkungen?


	16. Tränke und Träume

**Mina **

Juhu! Danke fürs Lob. :D  
Wegen seinem also Severus Schicksal musst du dir keine Gedanken mehr machen. Er wurde ein Gryffindor und da er sich als solcher weder in Lucius Dunstkreis noch unter dem Gruppenzwang der Slytherins befindet stehen die Chancen das dieser Severus hier ein Todesser wird etwa so gut wie die Lebenserwartung eines Eiswürfels auf der Sonne.

Und Remus Leben läuft in Folge dessen auch etwas anders ab. Als Duo können sie viel besser im Leben bestehen als sie es alleine gekonnt hätten. Sicher für Remus gab es noch Sirius und James aber die hatten doch hauptsächlich einnader. So ist es (meiner Meinung nach) besser.

* * *

**Pe**

Ah, du spielst auch Magic? Die Welt ist klein. °hihi°  
Aber das das noch aktiv gespielt wird außerhalb von eingefleischten Kreisen wundert mich. Das Spiel ist mindestens schon 5 Jahre alt und in Zeiten wie diesen ist doch alles so kurzlebig geworden. Naja, vielleicht liegt es ja auch daran das jetzt mal wieder eine neue Edition Karten rausgekommen ist. Die sehr schön gemacht sind wie ich finde. Vor allem sind sie beim Mana nicht so Teuer wie die Masken Edition. Aber im Preis hauen sie wieder ordentlich rein.

Und wegen den Geschenken: Nun, den Snapes tut es nicht weh Remus auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu schenken und wer nicht viel hat ist für das was er bekommt dann nur umso dankbarer. Wie man ja an der theoretischen Kohle sieht.

Und Mrs. Snape wird ihr Regelmäßig Aufträge zukommen lassen. Was vielleicht noch wichtiger ist: Wenn sie mal wieder auf einem Empfang oder einem offiziellen Essen eines der neuen Kleider vorführt und sie ihre Freundinnen dafür bewundern kann sie gleich ein bisschen Werbetrommel rühren und ihre vorzügliche Schneiderin weiterempfehlen.   
Die Snapes sorgen schon für das Wohl ihrer Freunde und Sympathieträger.

Und Remus Schwester... uh, bring mich nicht auf dumme Ideen. Mir schwebt da ein Plotbunny vor der aber mein komplettes vorletztes Kapitel umkrempeln würde. Muss ich mir noch überlegen.

* * *

**Erien**

Ich weiß euch zwei treue Leser durchaus zu schätzen. Ihr Zeigt mir das die Geschichte wohl doch nicht so schlecht ist auch wenn sich das Interesse der restlichen Leser und Autoren hier stark in Grenzen hält. Na ja. Ist halt Geschmacksache. Deswegen freu ich mich über euch beide um so mehr.

Wegen Remus Vater... Ich hatte da eine Version geschrieben in der ihn Antonius Snape also Sev´s Dad nach einiger Forschung wieder zurück ins Reich der aktiv Lebenden zurück geholt hatte. Aber dann ist mir der Text abhanden gekommen und wenn ich so was noch mal schreibe ist es nicht mehr so gut wie das original und ich bin damit immer unzufrieden.

Und der Trank wird in diesem Kapitel hier erklärt. Und jap, er hat noch eine Bedeutung: Er wird Remus leben wesendlich erleichtern.

Dies mal ein etwas längerer Teil. Was euch bestimmt ganz recht ist. :)

* * *

****

**Zeitsprung** (nicht sehr weit in die Zukunft)

Remus wusste nicht wie er hier her gekommen war oder was er hier tun sollte. Er war einfach nur präsent, ohne sich Gedanken um die Gründe zu machen, es gab nur das Jetzt. Allerdings interessierte ihn das wo. An so einem Ort war er noch nie gewesen. Automatisch suchte Remus die entstehende Umgebung nach Hinweißen ab.   
Er sah wie sich eine Silhouette aus den Konturen zu formen begann und namenloser Schrecken dehnte sich in ihm aus als er die Person erkannte.  
Remus bewegte sich wie ein Schlafwandler auf den dunkelhaarigen Freund zu. Sein Kinn ruhte auf der Brust; er war offensichtlich ohne Besinnung, was vermutlich auch besser war.  
Sie hatten ihm sein Hemd fortgenommen und auf seinem ganzen Oberkörper mit silberner Farbe die Worte Werwolffreund und Verräter geschrieben. Seine Hände waren mit recht starken Seilen an den Scharnieren der Tür festgebunden. Er wollte ihn berühren, entsetzt und besorgt, mit den Fingern geschockt die unterschiedlichen Handschriften nachfahren doch der Schmerz der in seinen Fingerspitzen aufflammte ließ ihn zurück schrecken.  
"Das ist keine Silberfarbe. Das ist Einhornblut!" Es würde sich nie mehr von seiner Haut lösen lassen.   
"Severus!" Der Mitschüler hob den Kopf langsam und seine Lieder klappten unvermittelt und mechanisch auf. Seine Augen waren nur noch schwarz, es gab keinen Übergang mehr zwischen Pupille und Regenbogenhaut. Umso krasser war der Kontrast zum umliegenden ehemaligen weiß. Es war eisgrau. Und: es war nicht das geringste Gefühl in diesen Augen. Die Tore zur Seele zeigten nur abgrundtiefe Leere. Was hatten sie getan?!

Lupin schreckte hoch, atmete tief durch, zitternd. Ihr Götter!   
In einer fliesenden Bewegung war er aus seinem Bett und zu Severus hinüber, schlug in der Dunkelheit die Vorhänge zur Seite und fand ein verlassenes Bett vor. Er war fort. "Nein!"   
Seine Füße trugen ihr lautlos und doch fast schon rennend zur Tür, die Steinstufen hinunter und sah gerade wie Sev das Portraitportal durchtreten wollte. Remus dachte nicht nach, er griff seinen Freund um die Schulter, zerrte ihn zurück. Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht hielt er sich an ihm fest und ließ sich fallen. Sie landeten beide recht unsanft auf dem Boden und der Hellhaarige hörte einen überraschten bis erschrockenen Laut vom anderen dann war Remus schon wieder über ihm, saß auf seinen Oberschenkeln und zerrte ihm das Pyjamahemd aus der Hose. Als er sah das da nur helle fast weiße Haut und der Beginn von Bauchmuskeln war, makellos ohne Schriftzeichen, ließ er sich erleichtert zur Seite fallen. Severus Stimme war dunkel und fast schon drohend. Er wußte nicht was das gesollt hatte aber das Verhalten war jedenfalls unnormal. "Remus? Ich erwarte eine Erklärung. Eine Gute vor allem. Wenn nicht kannst du zwischen Nüssen und Feigen wählen."   
"Hm?"   
"Kopfnuss oder Ohrfeige."   
"Ich habe schlecht geträumt."   
Die sich in der Dunkelheit hell abzeichnende Gestalt lag nun friedlich auf der Seite und sah zu ihm hoch während Severus selbst schon hockte und sich seine Kleidung wieder zurecht steckte. "Deswegen hast du mich überfallen und zu Boden gezerrt? Was hast du in Merlins Namen geträumt?"   
"Sie haben sich furchtbar an dir gerächt. Haben dir mit Einhornblut Verräter und Schlammblüter Freund auf die Brust geschrieben und dich an der Tür zur Großen Halle ausgehangen. Ein lebendes Mahnmal. Und deine Seele war fort."   
Der Größere blinzelte. "Du meine Güte." Ihm wurde seltsam kalt, der Gedanke mit einem oder mehreren Malen gezeichnet zu werden erschreckte ihn. "Geh wieder in dein Bett, Remus. Niemand tut mir etwas. Nicht solange mein Vater ein hohes Tier ist. Auch die Slytherins nicht."   
Das brachte bei weitem nicht die beruhigende Wirkung die er hatte erzielen wollen. "Wo willst du überhaupt hin?"   
"In die Küche. Ich hab Hunger."   
"Du kannst einen Apfel von mir haben, ich hab noch einen im Ranzen. Von mir aus auch Schokofrösche soviel du willst. Aber bitte geh nicht heute Nacht da raus. Tu es für mich, ja?"   
Severus ließ sich etwas nach vorne fallen, jetzt kniete er während auch Remus sich halb auf der Hüfte liegend aufgerichtet hatte. "Du hast wirklich Angst um mich."   
Remus schlug das Herz noch bis zum Hals und das Adrenalin floss eilig in seinen Adern, er hatte keinerlei Bedenken schnell und bestimmt zu nicken. "Na schön. Wenn's dich glücklich macht." Er stand auf und auch Remus stand rasch wieder auf seinen Füßen. Sie gingen zurück hoch in ihren Schlafraum und nachdem Severus seinen Glukosehaushalt wieder auf Vordermann gebracht hatte schlief er auch recht bald ein. Remus hingegen versuchte immer noch die Bilder aus sich zu verdrängen was ihm so gar nicht gelingen wollte. Die Zeit rann immer zähflüssiger und die Müdigkeit kratzte an seinen Nerven. Er sah nur eine Möglichkeit das hier zu einem vernünftigen Abschluss zu bringe. Remus stand auf und warf noch einen kontrollierenden Blick auf seinen schlafenden Freund. Der Atem ging schon flach und gleichmäßig seine Pupillen huschten unter den Liedern herum, er träumte und schlief tief und fest.  
Er wird mich umbringen wenn er aufwacht. Der Gedanke war ihm ganz rational in den Sinn gekommen während er seine eigene Decke holte, sich darin einwickelte und sich zu Severus legte. Er lag nur in seine eigene Decke gehüllt auf der von Severus, wirklich nichts schlimmes, aber er konnte sich trotzdem ausrechnen das sein Vertrauter nicht begeistert sein würde. Absolut niemand hatte etwas in Sevs Bett zu suchen, auch er nicht.   
Seine Hände griffen trotzdem entschlossen nach den Hemd Aufschlägen des Freundes und hielten ihn fest, jetzt konnte auch der Werwolf einschlafen.

Am Morgen wachte er dadurch auf das Jemand seine Hände aus dem Stoff löste, nicht grob aber bestimmt. Noch müde blinzelte er Severus an und dieser hob eine missbilligende Augenbraue. "Ich währe schon nicht weggelaufen."   
"Besser so als das dir was passiert."   
"Hrmp."   
Er währe Sev nicht böse gewesen wenn ihn dieser für sein Verhalten aus dem Bett geschmissen oder wirklich mit einer Kopfnuss versehen hätte aber scheinbar nahm er es lockerer auf als erwartet.

Es ereigneten sich keine unliebsamen Zwischenfälle und Remus tendierte dazu es als Albtraum abzutun der keine Substanz in der Realität hatte. Nicht jeder Traum musste unbedingt prophetisch sein. Trotzdem verbrachte er möglichst viel Zeit mit Severus auch wenn dieser Abends in den Laboratorien unten an Tränken herumexperimentierte. Zum Beispiel auch der dessen Rezept ihnen Mr. Snape zu Weinachten hatte zukommen lassen. Es war ein Trank der - nach fünfmaliger Einnahme - es ermöglichte seine zweite Gestallt anzunehmen. Ursprünglich war der Trank entwickelt worden um unregistrierte Animagis aufzuspüren doch dann bekam das Mittel eine Eigendynamik und fand Verwendung für Werwölfe. Diese konnten nun auch als schon Erwachsene willentlich ihren animalischen Körper annehmen in einer Verwandlung die anders als die alle 28 Tage nicht schmerzhaft war. Auf diesem Wege lernten sie mit dem Tier in sich besser klarzukommen. Der Umgang mit den fremden Instinkten fiel so leichter und konnte beherrscht werden. Damit wurden die Werwölfe wesendlich ungefährlicher. Leider galt der Trank als dunkle Magie da für die so - gefährlichen - Werwölfe und wurde somit weder gelehrt noch bewahrt, geriet so in Vergessenheit. Nur ein paar wenige Bücher enthielten die Rezeptur noch. Antonius Snapes viersiegeliges Buch der Pax Liquid war eines davon und brachten Remus damit einen großen Segen. Es versöhnte ihn mit sich selbst und gab ihm Frieden samt einer Kraft die er nun aus sich selbst beziehen konnte. Er wurde selbstsicherer und wirkte im Laufe der Zeit auch nicht mehr so abgekämpft.

* * *

**Ein Jahr später**

Snape hatte gerade den Trank vollendet und in einen Becher abgefüllt als es klopfte. Sein Blick huschte durch den Raum und über die Tischplatte. Nein, nichts das ihn belasten oder in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Einige der Zutaten die er verwendete waren nur für Personen mit einem gewissen Rang zugelassen den er erst noch offiziell erreichen musste.   
"Herein." Der wuschelige blonde Kopf von Lupin schob sich herein und Severus spürte wie er sich unbewusst wieder entspannt und lächelte. Remus kam zu ihm und sah in den Topf. Der Geruch verriet ihm das unter anderem Silberfarn und Blutwurzel sowie Mondblumen und Fingerhut darin waren. Und etwas das er nicht kannte.   
"Ist es fertig?" Er war in den letzten Wochen immer wieder hier her gekommen und hatte nach Severus geschaut. Remus war ihm sehr dankbar das er den Trank für ihn entwickelte und auch braute doch vergrub er sich dabei rasch im Labor und ließ auch Malzeiten ausfallen wenn es ihm zeitlich nicht passte.   
"Ja, er ist fertig. Trink ihn nachher in Ruhe auf deinem Zimmer kurz vor dem einschlafen. Es könnte dir davon etwas schlecht werden."   
"Wegen dem Fingerhut?"   
"Richtig. Das Solamien wird dich nicht umbringen aber es wird schon eine schwache Vergiftung." Der Tränkebrauer hielt den Glasbecher noch einmal prüfend gegen das Licht und gab das Gefäß Remus dann. Sichtlich zufrieden.   
"Weißt du Severus ich bin dir schon für das Beruhigungsmittel irrsinnig dankbar das mich schlafen läßt. Ich verletze dadurch weder mich noch andere und es ... ist humaner. Es tut nicht so weh zu transformieren. Auch wenn es durch das Mittel deines Vaters schon um Längen besser geworden ist. Aber wenn das hier tatsächlich klappt... er währe ein unglaublicher Segen. Ich würde den Wolf endlich wirklich kontrollieren können. Und ich kann mich nicht mal erkenntlich zeigen."   
Snape winkte ab, lächelte wieder. "Es gibt kein besseres Training fürs Tränkebrauen als das Brauen selbst. Es ist eine gute Übung für die Jahresprüfung. Und außerdem tue ich das gerne für dich. Freunden hilft man."   
Remus schmunzelt und nickte dann. "Ich sehe dich morgen beim Frühstück. Aber mach nicht mehr so lange, es ist schon spät."   
Der hell Brünette verschwand und Severus fing mit dem aufräumen an. Als alles verstaut und sauber war und er nur noch den Kessel mit dem Resttrank wegschütten mußte übersah er einen Stuhl und blieb an einem der Holzbeine hängen. Snape stolperte und der Kessel entglitt ihm. Wie eine Glocke schlug dieser verzerrt Hallend auf dem Boden auf. Die Flüssigkeit spritze und schwappte über den Boden. Severus selbst blieb davon unbetroffen sah aber mit großer Verwunderung wie gelbe Objekte unter dem Stein hervor huschten und dann in dunklen Nischen verschwanden. Es war einer der Steine die über den Bodenabläufen gewölbt waren um das eindringen von Mäusen ect. zu verhindern. Es waren nur sehr kleine Etwas gewesen aber er wollte trotzdem wissen worum es sich handelte. Vorsichtig hob er den Stein und 2 Weitere huschten weg. Diesmal war es ein weisen mit rot blauem streifen gewesen und noch so ein Zitronengelber. Ein drittes etwas musste an der Steinunterseite gehangen haben denn es fiel ab und landete auf dem Rücken. Wippte ein wenig schaukelnd aufgrund der rundlichen Form. Schwarzer Bauch nach oben. Vorsichtig ging er näher heran und besah sich das Walnussgroße Fauna incognita. Es war hilflos auf dem Rücken trotz seiner Bemühungen kam es nicht weg. Mitleid regte sich in ihm und er drehte es mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes richtig herum. Der Käfer stand eine Sekunde lang ruhig und überrascht da um dann mit winzigen quietschenden Reifen davon zu sausen.   
Snape sah dem winzigen Volkswagen hinterher. Es war als hätte er es hier mit einem Teekesselchen Trank zu tun gehabt nicht mit einem Beruhigungsmittel für Werwölfe mit beschleunigtem Stoffwechsel. Eine Erkenntnis rieselte ihm eiskalt in den Magen. Alles stehen und liegen lassend rannte er hoch, aus dem Kerker die große Treppe hinauf in den Gemeinschaftssaal der Gryffindors und in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafraum. Lupin hatte seine Phiole schon entkorkt allerdings noch nicht getrunken und so schlug er ihm das Gebräu einfach aus der Hand. "Nicht trinken!"   
"He, was tust du??" Das Glas flog durch die Luft und schlug auf James Nachttisch auf. Eine kleine Statue eines berühmten Quidditch Spielers wurde dabei bespritzt, schrie protestierend auf und flog auf seinem Besen zur Decke hoch wo er zeternd blieb. An sich bei magischen Objekten nicht weiter verwunderlich doch diese Miniatur war bisher aus schlichter Bronze und so magisch wie ein Rhododendron gewesen. "Was war das denn?"   
Severus war heilfroh das er ihn noch rechtzeitig erwischt hatte. "Ich habe feststellen müssen das dein Beruhigungstrank für anderer Wesen wie ein Teekesselchen Trank wirkt wenn er erkaltet. Du musst ihn in Zukunft heiß trinken sonst kann es böse ausgehen. Und ich muss die Rezeptur ändern. Merlin, das hätte auch schief gehen können. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid dich in Gefahr gebracht zu haben."   
Remus war zwar etwas bleich aber er winkte ab. "Ist ja nichts passiert." Er sah hoch. "Das wird James nicht gefallen." Wie sollten sie ihrem Hauskameraden das mit seiner Statue erklären?

* * *

**TBC**

Feedback oder Bemerkungen? Fragen?


	17. Der Kreislauf des Lebens

**Erien**  
  
Ich weiß, und ich schätze euch wirklich sehr. Eure Kommentare sind ermunternd und helfen mir Lücken in der Handlung zu entdecken und Sinngemäß zu füllen.  
  
Und ne, Severus passiert nichts. Darauf achtet Remus schon wie ein Schießhund. Es sollte besser keiner wagen Sev was antun zu wollen. Das währe ... nun sagen wir mal unklug bis ungesund.  
  
Der Trank muß wirklich noch weiterentwickelt werden, aber irgendwie müssen sie es ja testen wie gut oder wirkungsvoll er ist. Und das geht nun mal nur über das Versuch und Irrtum Prinzip.  
  
Wegen dem Plotbunny... Nun: Remus wird nicht der einzige Lupin sein den ich Severus ins Bett lege. °gnihi°

* * *

Es tut mir leid das dieses Chap etwas auf sich warten hat lassen. Ich musste ein paar Modifikationen vornehmen.

* * *

> > > Tage huschten vorbei, wurden zu Monaten und Jahren. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es eine glückliche gleichförmige Zeit auch wenn sie ihnen damals viel ereignisreicher vorgekommen war. Die nächste Kräuter-Arbeit schien so wichtigen während man sich nun - durch die Trübung der Zeit ins verschwommene abgedriftet - nicht einmal mehr an das Thema erinnerte. Jahresprüfungen waren da schon markanter doch auch sie wiederholten sich irgendwie immer nur. Was den beiden wirklich im Gedächtnis geblieben war waren die Ferien die sie auf Severus Landsitz verbrachten oder in dem vor Jork gelegenen Einfamilienhäuschen von Remus Linie.   
Seit Amanda Snape Remus Mutter regelmäßig mit Aufträgen über Roben und Kleider versorgte und durch sie auch noch weitere High Society Damen zu ihren Stammkundinnen zählen konnte ging es ihnen auch finanziell besser.   
Severus genoss die Wochen im Lupin-Haus sehr. Es war sehr gemütlich und wohnlich. Und man wusste genau das wenn man rief jemand da war und nach einem schaute. Sei es nun weil man sich einen Kratzer geholt hatte oder weil man etwas spontan erzählen wollte. Jasmin Lupin war eine Seele von Mensch, mit warmen freundlichen Augen die sie an ihre Kinder vererbt hatte. Remus Schwester Diana stand ihr da in nichts nach. Auch wenn sie 4 Jahre jünger als Remus war gab sie doch eine gute Gefährtin und Gesprächspartnerin ab. Sie hatte ein einnehmendes Wesen, einen Sinn für Humor der in seiner Ironie dem von Severus gleich kam und einen scharfen Verstand. Der junge Snape mochte sie sehr und hielt den Kontakt über Briefe wenn sie sich in der Schulzeit nicht sahen.
>>> 
>>> Es war wirklich die beste Zeit ihres Lebens, sie waren frei von Sorgen und Verantwortung. Und wenn es doch mal Probleme gab lösten sie sie gemeinsam.   
Severus und Remus waren unzertrennliche Freunde.   
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Antonius Snape seine Fähigkeiten und Einfluss dafür genutzt das ein effektivere Behandlung für Komapatienten entwickelt wurde. Mit einem Vox-Zauber gelang es letztendlich einem Okulmantristen in den Geist der Besinnungslosen vorzudringen und ihr Bewusstsein vom Grund dieses Meeres wieder herauf zu holen.  
Tiberius Lupin war einer derjenigen die auf diese Weise ins Leben zurück geholt wurden.
>>> 
>>> Nachdem Sie mit der Schule fertig waren und Ihren Abschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht hatten dachten sie schon ihre Wege würden sich nun trennen. Doch dann schrieben sie sich für die selbe Universität ein und sahen sich immer in der Mensa und unter anderem im VgdK Unterricht. Remus hatte dies als Hauptfach gewählt und Kräuter als Nebenfach, Severus hingegen Tränke als Hauptfach und Kräuter sowie VgdK als Nebenfächer. Somit sahen sie sich wenigstens in zwei Fächern und konnten sich austauschen.
>>> 
>>> Remus holte Sev gerne aus seinen zurück gezogenen Studien bis spät Nachts heraus und ging mit ihm ein Butterbier trinken, auf Feiern, zu sportlichen Veranstaltungen. Nichts zu Wildes einfach um ihn auch mal was erleben zu lassen. Sein Leben erschien von Außen ein wenig Langweilig aber Severus gefiel es so. Genau so sollte es sein. Einfach ein paar nette ruhige Semester in denen er ungestört seine Mittelchen brauen konnte. Wundervoll und während der Studienzeit nicht zu überbieten.
>>> 
>>> Remus wurde Lehrer und unterrichtete Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste, vermittelte das was er schon sein ganzes Leben über wie ein Schwamm aufgesogen hatte.   
Severus wurde der jüngste lebende ZTM und führte unbeirrt seine Studien weiter. Er war in die Tränkeforschung gegangen. Tüftelte an Gegengiften, Heiltränken magisch/chemischen Verbindungen die erschreckendes oder erstaunliches vollbringen konnten.. Und nach einem halben Jahr in dem er seinen Titel innehatte präsentierte er Remus eine verbesserte Version des Banntranks. Der Freund mußte drei mal davon nehmen. jeweils ein viertel Jahr auseinander. Damit würde er den silbernen Jäger in sich für 10 Jahre Plus Minus einem Halben zum einschlafen bringen.   
Zwar ging ihm dadurch die Fähigkeit verloren seine Gestallt willentlich zu ändern, er war kein Animagus mehr, aber der Preis war gering. Remus fand für sich selbst endlich Ruhe und dank dieser veränderten Bedingungen wurde sein Jahresvertrag nun in einen unbefristeten umgewandelt. Er war wirklich ein guter Lehrer und sie hätten es mehr als bedauert wenn sie ihn nicht hätten behalten können. Remus wagte es nun zum ersten Mal eine dauerhafte Partnerschaft einzugehen. Schloss den Bund der Ehe.   
Severus heiratete nicht, führte aber eine glückliche und gut funktionierende Beziehung mit Remus Schwester, Diana.   
Sie lebten sogar zusammen, Kinder bekamen sie bisher keine was aber nicht hieß das es gar nicht dazu kommen würde. Beide wollten Nachkommen, sie waren sich nur noch nicht über das Wann´ einig geworden.
>>> 
>>> Zum Klassentreffen sahen sie sich zum ersten mal nach einem viertel Jahr wieder. Beide hatten eine turbulente Zeit hinter sich. Remus kam mit seiner Frau, Severus brachte seine Lebensgefährtin mit und staunte nicht schlecht als er sah was Alice in ihrem Arm hielt. "Ihr habt Nachwuchs bekommen?"   
"Ja, Spring Joana Lupin. Ein Meisterwerk von Alice, nicht war?" Er sah die 2 wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben voller Liebe an. "Severus würdest du.." Er wartete bis die Partnerinnen sich wissende Blicke zuwarfen - und mit dem kleinen Bündel verschwanden. "Würdest du ihr Pate werden? Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl. Die Aktivitäten des dunklen Lords haben in letzter Zeit stetig zugenommen, wurden offensichtlicher und dreister. Ich wurde als Berater zu einer Kommission berufen. Falls mir etwas passieren sollte... Würdest du dann nach Alice und Joana sehen?"   
"Remus!"   
"Bitte."   
Der ZTM musterte ihn besorgt, schließlich nickte er. "Ich verspreche es dir. Und es ist mir eine Ehre ihr Pate zu werden. Aber Remus, komm bitte in drei Tagen zu uns. Schadensbegrenzung ist zwar im Ansatz gut aber Prävention ist besser."  
Diana trat hinzu, neckte sie das sie schon wieder über die Arbeit sprachen. "Ihr kuckt so ernst. Genießt lieber das Treffen, hm?" Sie hauchte Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie wandten sich anderen Themen zu.
>>> 
>>> Am vereinbarten Termin fand sich Remus bei Severus ein, sie gingen in sein Arbeitszimmer das mehr an ein Labor erinnerte.
>>> 
>>> Etwas unsicher schwenkte er den Flakon, betrachtete die rauchige Flüssigkeit im innern. "Wofür ist das gut?"   
"Es ist - theoretisch - dafür gut Flüche abzuwehren. Ich hoffe das es die Haut dafür undurchdringlich macht, bei meinen bisherigen Versuchen hat es bei den meisten Flüchen geklappt. Natürlich ist es noch nicht perfektioniert. Aber das Liquid ist das Beste was ich dir im Moment zum Schutz anbieten kann."   
"Erwartest du eine Wechselwirkung zum Wolfsbann Trank?"   
"Nein. Das hier funktioniert anders. Beim ersten Trank hat sich eine Schicht um die Partikel in deinem Blut gelegt die auf die Mondlichtstrahlung reagieren. Sie sind noch immer da aber nicht mehr in der Lage ihre Funktion aufzunehmen. Das hier hingegen wird unter deiner Haut ein Anti-Thaumaturgie Feld aufbauen. Es wird keine Magie mehr hindurch gelangen lassen. Oder hinaus. Deswegen musst du es auch unbedingt mit Handschuhen auftragen. Mit bloßen Händen währe es möglich das du für Jahre nicht mehr zaubern kannst. Bis sich die Zellen deiner Haut vollständig erneuert haben. Das gleiche gilt für Alice. Wenn sie dir den Rücken einschmiert. Und geht besonnen damit um."   
"Darf es in die Augen kommen?"   
"Nein."   
"Was würde passieren."   
"Es würde brennen."   
"Aber erblinden oder so?"   
"Keine Gefahr."   
"Gut. Das beruhigt mich. Warum hast du es noch nicht dem Ministerium übergeben? Die Auroren könnten es gut brauchen."   
"Weil es noch nicht ausgereift ist. Deinen Stoffwechsel und so weiter kenne ich ja. Von mehr Tränken als sonst jemand getrunken hat. Aber für die breite Masse an Menschen alle mit unterschiedlichen Biochemie etwas zu brauen das auf alle gleich wirkt ist schwer."  
"Ach so."  
"Du kannst uns beiden eine Gefallen tun. Wenn Joana getauft wird und ihr danach etwas Zeit erübrigen könnt komm mit zu uns."   
"Gerne." Remus bedankte sich für das Einschmiermittel, verabschiedete sich noch von Diana die ihm ein paar selbstgestrickte Söckchen für Joana mitgab und kehrte zu seiner Familie zurück.

* * *

**TBC  
  
Feedback?? Anmerkungen? **


	18. Das Finale

So, zurück aus dem Urlaub. Hat folglich etwas gedauert mit dem Posten, sorry.

Dafür jetzt das _Finale_!

**

* * *

**

**Pe: **

Süß? Interessante Formulierung... :D

Und das Severus und Remmys Schwester ein Paar würden war eigendlich gar nicht geplant. Nur weil ihr meintet das die zwei ein schönen paar abgeben würden kam ich auf den Dreh es doch auch ruhig zu schreiben. Und so bleibt ja auch alles in der Familie. ;)

Und das Töchterchen konnte ich mir auch nicht verkneifen. Sie verdienen es einfach glücklich zu sein und Kinder/Kind gehört da einfach irgendwie dazu.

**

* * *

**

**TimeWarp:** _Ein knapper Monat später_

Remus kniete auf dem schlammigen Waldboden und sah die schwarz verhüllten Gestalten vor sich voller Abscheu an. Um ihn waren noch mehr davon. Sie waren viele. Und Remus chancenlos.  
"Wir würden dir vorher gerne noch bodenlose Pein zufügen aber wir haben keine Zeit mit so etwas wie dir zu vergeuden."  
Und ohne weitere Vorworte sprach er den letzten Unverzeihlichen über Remus. "Avad Kedavra."  
Es blitzte grell und Grün auf dann brach Remus reglos zusammen. Sie traten ihn zur Sicherheit noch mal schwer in die Seite, dann zogen sie zum nächsten Opfer.

Remus spürte keine Schmerzen; nur Kälte. Es war ein klammes Gefühl. Die Hölle konnte es schon mal nicht sein. Da wurde für gewöhnlich besser geheizt. Aber den Himmel hätte er sich auch anders vorgestellt.  
Remus bewegte sich vorsichtig und sein Körper tat protestierend seine Arbeit.  
Es war immer noch Nacht und ein Blick auf seine Armband Uhr sagte ihm das nur 15 Minuten vergangen sind. Alles tat weh aber er begrüßte den Schmerz wie etwas Erfreuliches. Solange es weh tut lebt man. Mehrmaliges mühevolles Blinzeln ließ auch die lilanen Schlieren verschwinden. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke der Eiswasser in seinen Magen schüttete.  
Die Nacht war jung, warum sollte er das einzige Opfer sein? Instinktiv wollte er sich in seine Wolfsform fallen lassen, in ihr konnte er schneller rennen doch das ging ja gar nicht mehr. Die Familie Snape hatte ihm die Gabe gegeben und ihm im Tausch für ein erfülltes Leben wieder weggenommen. Also disapparierte er. Das ging zugegebenermaßen noch schneller. 

Er apparierte zu Severus Haus und klingelte ihn aus dem Bett. Ein gezückter Zauberstab begrüßte ihn der aber gleich wieder gesenkt wurde als ihn der Hausbesitzer erkannte. "Was?"  
"Todesser Aktivitäten. Sie wollten mich umbringen. Informier du das Ministerium, ich klapper alle gefährdeten Personen ab."  
"Remus!"  
"Ja?"  
"Das Feld das dich schützt speist sich aus deiner körpereigenen Energie. Pass auf dich auf. Und gib dem Feld zwischen einzelnen Treffern Zeit zum regenerieren. Mindestens eine viertel Stunde."  
"Ich bin vorsichtig." Instinktiv ließ er sich zuerst zur Familie Potter tragen. Sie waren besonders gefährdet war James Potter doch gerade für besondere Verdienste im Kampf gegen Voldemort ausgezeichnet worden.

Als er schwarz vermummte Gestalten sah die sich dem Haus näherten (warum war es überhaupt sichtbar? Dumbledore und ein paar andere helle Köpfe hatten es doch erst so mühevoll verborgen) ahnte er schon schreckliches. Sie hatten einen zeitlichen Vorsprung von 20 Minuten, es konnte schon alles zu spät sein.  
Remus schlug sich die Kapuze vor und wurde zu einer Gestallt von vielen. Den Umhang hatte ihm Severus geliehen. Er schien intuitiv zu wissen das der Freund diese Maske benötigen würde und hatte darauf bestanden.

Im Haus hörte er Schreie und lief nun so schnell er konnte. Durch die Diele und Küche, die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hoch und immer den Geräuschen nach. An den Wänden waren verkohlte Stellen, einige rauchten noch. Das Kinderzimmer! Er wußte das er als Einer keine Chance haben würde wirklich etwas auszurichten aber er mußte es wenigstens versuchen. Als er die Tür aufstieß sah er gerade noch wie der Fluch Lilly traf. Der kleine Harry schrie ohrenbetäubend. Voldemort beugte sich über das hilflose Kind in den Armen der ermordeten Mutter. In dieser Sekunde harkte Etwas in Remus aus. Er hob seinen eigenen Zauberstab und ohne Reue oder jegliches anderes Gefühl sprach er den letzten Unverzeihlichen. Voldemort erstarrte, dann fiel er einfach so in sich zusammen. Wie eine Puppe deren Fäden durchschnitten waren. Ein seltsam unspektakuläres Ende für jemanden der so viel Schrecken verbreitet hatte das wirklich jeder seinen Namen kannte.  
Auch Lupin hatte plötzlich keine Kraft mehr. Er hatte ein Leben ausgelöscht.  
Er nahm Harry auf und nach ein paar Minuten in den Armen des lethargischen Lupins der beruhigend auf ihn einredete bekam sich der Einjährige wieder ein.  
Und jetzt?  
Auf den Stufen hörte er Schritte, schwer und schnell. Reflexartig hob Remus wieder seinen Stab. Die Todesser kamen um nach ihrem Herrn zu sehen und würden statt dessen nur einen Werwolf und ein grünäugiges Kleinkind vorfinden. Er mußte sich verteidigen, alleine schon für Harry, Alice und Joana.  
Dann waren sie da.  
Sirius Black der ihn in seiner schwarzen Robe entsetzt anstarrte - ebenfalls mit gezücktem Zauberstab - und James schwer auf seine Schulter gestützt mit einer Gesichtsfarbe wie ein Toter.  
Er versuchte zu seiner Frau zu kommen aber seine Beine waren immer noch wie Gummi. Sirius griff schnell nach um ihn am Stürzen zu hindern allerdings ohne Remus aus den Augen zu lassen. Dessen Stab sich alleine schon vor Erschöpfung zu Boden neigte. Schließlich schüttelte Black den Kopf.  
"Das ist Blödsinn. Du kannst Keiner von denen sein. Sie würden nie einen Lupus Rex in ihren Reihen dulden." Ohne weiter zu zögern steckt er den Stab weg. "Aber was machst du hier?"  
"Ich bin zu spät. Ich konnte Lily nicht mehr schützen."  
Der Werwolf sah zu wie Sirius James half sich zu Mrs. Potter zu setzen. Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen mussten noch immer warm sein. War es doch erst vor wenigen Augenblicken geschehen. Remus fühlte sich unendlich elend.  
Und bekam den Schrecken seines Lebens als die scheinbar tote Frau sich in den Armen ihres Mannes zu bewegen begann. "James, Harry!" Er hielt sie ganz fest, wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. "Wir sind beide hier. Es geht uns gut. Oh Lilly." Er zog seine Frau noch fester an sich so gut es ging ohne ihr wehzutun. Remus gab den Einjährigen der alles aufmerksam beobachtete Sirius an den sich der Kleine sofort knuddelte und von dem er auch sicher gehalten wurde. Remus wand seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun Voldemort zu. Nein, Thomas Vorlost Riddle war tot. Sein Fluch hatte funktioniert. Also kein allgemeines Dämpfungsfeld.  
Er begriff es nicht. "Wie?"  
James antwortete etwas heiser. Die Erschöpfung war auch ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Ich bekam von Severus Snape etwas womit man Flüche abwehren kann. Es war eigentlich nur für mich bestimmt aber ich konnte es etwas strecken und auch Lilly und Harry damit behandelt. So ist der Schutz des Einzelnen zwar nicht so stark aber es genügt."  
"Du musst einer der wenigen sein." Severus hatte nebenbei erwähnt das er das Mittel schon an ein paar "wenige Andere" ausgegeben hatte. James mußte einer von ihnen sein was seiner Familie gerade das Leben gerettet hatte.  
Sirius und er ließen die Potters alleine und schoben sich an den hereinströmenden Auroren vorbei. Einer wollte stutzend von Remus wissen warum er so eine Robe trug aber Sirius verscheuchte ihn. Es währe ohnehin zu kompliziert geworden bis sie ihm die Zusammenhänge erklärten.  
Ein kräftiger, freundlich gemeinter Schlag auf den Rücken ließ Lupin nach Luft schnappen. "Hey Remus! Freu dich gefälligst. Bist du dir nicht klar das du gerade Voldemort erledigt hast?"  
"Ich hab's noch nicht ganz begriffen." Aber er war eindeutig nicht glücklich. Ein trauriger Vollstrecker. "Merlin! Wer wird schon Voldemort nachweinen? Keiner. Und den Leuten die er noch in Zukunft getötet hätte? Den Müttern, den Vätern? Glaub mir Remus du hast Familien geschützt als du diesen Kerl zum Teufel gejagt hast."  
Die Worte waren geschickt gewählt, denn das war etwas was Remus so außer Kontrolle hatte geraten lassen. Das er sich an einem hilflosen Kind vergreifen wollte dessen Muter er auch schon auf dem Gewissen hatte. "Trotzdem. Ich weiß nicht ob ich Alice jetzt noch in die Augen blicken kann." Er hatte sich geschworen niemals Jemanden zu verletzen und dieses Wort bisher immer gehalten. Das war die Abmachung mit dem Tier in sich und nun war es gerade seine Seite die den Pakt brach. Und er hatte nicht nur verletzt. Nein, er hatte sogar getötet.  
"Sie werden dir einen Orden geben!"  
"Ich will aber keinen Orden!" Er fuhr sich fahrig mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Ich habe ein Leben beendet, Sirius. Ohne zu zögern. Ich bin ein Killer!" Black starrte ihn groß an. "Sag mal was für eine Mischung rauchst du eigentlich? Du wolltest einem Kind das Leben retten. Einen besseren Grund kann man dafür doch gar nicht haben. Du hast du Zaubererwelt gerettet und unzählige Familien und Leben."  
Sirius begriff wie sehr es ihn traf, den Ekel den Remus vor sich und dem empfand was er getan hatte.  
Kurzentschlossen zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Lupin und sprach ein Amnesia über ihn. Wenn Remus nicht mit den Erinnerungen leben konnte würde er ihm das Gedächtnis eben anpassen. Remus stolperte einen Schritt zurück sah ihn irritiert an. "Du hast Voldemort rechzeitig überwältigt und ihn den eintreffenden Auroren übergeben. Sie lassen jetzt zur Beruhigung der Bevölkerung verlauten er währe Tod aber er ist sicher in Askaban untergebracht und bis ans Ende aller Zeiten weggeschlossen. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet und kannst stolz auf dich sein." Remus sah ihn ein paar Sekunden lang nur groß an dann breitete sich ein gequältes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus. "Das war sehr freundlich von dir, Sirius. Danke für den Versuch. Aber Severus hat das selbe auch für mich getan wie für James. Flüche oder Sprüche wirken nicht. Sonst währe ich jetzt tot und würde irgendwo in einem Wald liegen." Sie waren inzwischen in der Diele und Remus sah zur Decke auf. Er stellte sich gerade vor wie die Potters sich ein Stockwerk weiter oben in den Armen lagen. Der Gedanke hatte etwas tröstliches an sich.  
"Ich gehe ins Ministerium. Bleibst du bei ihnen?"  
"Ja. Würdest du Snape in meinem Namen Dank ausrichten?"  
"Sehr gerne."  
Remus verschwand und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf über den Freund. Sie hätten das Potential gehabt beste Freunde zu werden doch so waren nur er und James und Severus und Remus beste Freunde. Was zwar schade aber womöglich gar nicht so schlecht war. So hatte auch der zurückhaltende Snape seinen Platz in der Gemeinschaft gefunden und war ein mächtiger und nützlicher Vertreter der Lichtseite geworden. "An deiner Stelle würde ich trotzdem ein Fass aufmachen, Remus. Du hast Voldemort erledigt. Ich werde auf dich trinken." In einem stummen Tribut salutierte er in die Richtung in der Remus Lupin verschwunden war und ging dann wieder die Stiege hinauf. James und Lily konnten im Moment bestimmt keine Fragen gebrauchen die die Auroren ihnen unzweifelhaft würden stellen wollen. Nun sie würden mit Harrys Paten vorlieb nehmen müssen. Sirius hatte sich bei Harrys Geburt geschworen die Potters zu beschützen, vor sämtlichen Kräften die er in einem anderen Leben selbst unterstützt hätte. Wenn er dem Willen seiner Eltern gefolgt währe. Doch so, war auch Sirius Black ein guter Freund und wertvolles Mitglied für die Lichtseite geworden.  
Nun wo Voldemort vernichtet war würde es für sie alle eine gute Zukunft werden.

* * *

_**Fin**_ : ) 

So, das war´s auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das lesen Spaß gemacht. Ich wünsche euch was (schönes).

Grüße: Keeline


End file.
